Evil but Loyal
by organic101
Summary: Dybbuk is evil, but what if after all that Iblis has done to him he is still a loyal son. The only problem is Dybbuk has absolutley no idea where Iblis and Rudyard are... But philippa does
1. The Recall

Chapter One

It was a Thursday afternoon in New York City, as John and Philippa walked through central park on their way home from school.

It had been almost a month since their last adventure which had taken them to the Amazon. Although John had his fair share of hardships, Philippa had quite a worst memory of South America. It was there she had watched one of her close friends, Dybbuk, split his good and bad sides into two separate beings. And it was there she watched the evil Dybbuk first kill his good side then turn on her, which she had narrowly escaped.

As they walked home Philippa jabbered on and on about how she had been blamed for talking when really it had been the girl in front of her. Normally John would have done his best to stay connected to his sister's conversation; however he continued wondering back to what he had heard on the news that morning. It had said that places all over the world have been being broken into and vandalized mostly just broken stuff, Of course he had conveniently forgotten to tell Philippa about this, and how he wondered if it had anything to do with Dybbuk.

"But really I think the teacher should really know who it is before he starts throwing blames towards others; I mean we are in 8th grade it seems like a lot of girls have a similar sounding voice to me, like they're not exactly the same…." Philippa had been stating when John interrupted her.

"Where do you think Dybbuk is?" he glanced up in time to see Philippa's face turn to a mixer of sadness, curiosity, and a little confusion.

"I don't know" Philippa's attitude had changed also. only a moment ago she had been talking excitedly and now she was much more quite and calm.

It made John sad to see his sister react like this. He didn't really know how he wanted her to react. Maybe he just wanted her to say something witty and brush the question off. He had forgotten the conversation was still touchy for her. In fact she still hadn't told anyone, even her diary which she seemed to tell a lot to (john knew because he had checked which he knew was an awful thing to do but he had to know what had happened). All John new was that something had happened and Dybbuk was officially evil.

"Sorry" that was all john could force out

"It's ok, I know it been hard for all of you to wait for me to tell you exactly what happened, it's just hard for me I'm still trying to figure it all out." Philippa said pulling her pink school bag further onto her shoulder.

"Nobody's trying to rush you," john didn't want to attack her with the whole thing, but then he quickly continued, "but whenever you want to talk about it, just know we are all listening"

"Thanks" Philippa half smiled. They continued the rest of the walk in mostly silence. John tried to start a couple of conversations here and there but Philippa never helped continue them. She just gave simple answers, nothing john could work with so soon he gave up.

Once they had finally reached the apartment. Philippa's mood had lightened a little she was actually laughing at something john had said as they walked through the front door.

"John? Philippa?" their mother Layla Gaunt called from the living room.

"Hi mom" John called throwing his backpack on the floor and kicking off his shoes

"Could you two come in here for a second?" she called in reply. The two walked through the arched doorway into the living room. As they entered they saw their Uncle Nimrod sitting in the armchair and their mother on the couch.

"Nimrod!" Philippa exclaimed. Nimrod stood and greeted the children by giving them each an affectionate hug.

"How have you two been?" Nimrod asked returning to his seat and watching the children take refuge on the couch by their mother.

"We've been fine," john commented

"How have you been?" Philippa questioned, continuing for her brother like always it seemed.

"Alright," Nimrod paused for a moment then continued, "To be honest we are having had some trouble with this whole Amazon Incident Philippa's had."

"Indeed we have." A voice from the corner came. This took Philippa and John by Surprise resulting in Philippa releasing a short, and very high pitched, scream. The twins both turned to see a man in a black suit with a white shirt and a blue tie standing next to the fire place which had been by the arched door way which Philippa guessed must have caused them to walk right past him without noticing. John however didn't have this though occur to him and simply wonder when the man must have entered the room. The man stood a few inches shorter that Nimrod and was a thin. He had dark brown hair which was nicely combed back out of his face. Indeed he looked very businesslike. Any thought John had of wondering if Nimrod had noticed the man enter was quickly demolished when Nimrod spoke next

"Children, this is Kihram Hilwarp He represents all good Djinn." Nimrod said introducing the still quite shocked twins to Mr. Hilwarp. "Now Philippa he was hoping he might be able to talk to you about exactly what happened in the Amazon." It was then that John snapped back into his normal behavior.

"No way!" John protested. "Can't you see it's hard enough for her already? She hasn't told anyone anything, and I'm her twin! What makes you think she would talk to him about it!" he gestured Towards Mr. Hilwarp.

"Now john calm down." Mrs. Gaunt tried to sooth her son. Who she knew very well could get very hot tempered whenever anyone did anything that could offend Philippa, unless of course it was himself, but other than that he was quite inflexible.

"Indeed John do relax I think you are being very immature about this," Nimrod said also trying to help Mr. Hilwarp's efforts, "besides I think you should at very least give Philippa the luxury of talking for herself. Now I'm sure Mr. Hilwarp wouldn't mind talking to Philippa privately if she is uncomfortable in sharing it with all of us."

"Of course I wouldn't." Kihram Hilwarp pushed

"Well why do you need to know?" John said calming down in not the slightest bit. This question made Philippa look towards Nimrod.

"Now children the truth is unless we can give some evidence Dybbuk has actually Turned evil we can't actually determine whether or not to remove him from you Marid tribe permanently or not. We need an actual account of the events to understand what could have happened." Mr. Hilwarp informed John

"So, you're saying you don't believe Philippa?" John asked almost stunned glancing at Nimrod for support.

"Well, not exactly, you see we just want to make sure it wasn't some girl moment where just because the boy was being mean to her it translated in her mind that he must be evil. Do you sort of get what I'm saying?" Kihram Hilwarp asked. At this Philippa finally spoke up.

"I saw him become evil, I saw him murder the only good in himself." Philippa said in a voice that sounded almost close to tears.

"Well now when you say you saw him_ murder himself_ you really just _mean_…" Mr. Hilwarp began before he was cut-off.

"What I _mean _iswhat I say. He split apart into two, one his entire good side, and one his entire evil side and the evil side _killed_ the good side," Philippa paused for a long time before she continued, "And then he tried to kill me." She almost whispered everyone stared at her extremely focused on what she was saying. Except Mr. Hilwarp who was trying to figure it all out.

"Now what do you mean he tried to kill you?" Mr. Hilwarp questioned. By now John was questioning himself about whether it would be wrong to give Mr. Hilwarp a nice blow to the head.

"She means he tried to kill her. What's so confusing about that?" John almost shouted.

"Now John please I'm just trying to understand better. " Mr. Hilwarp insisted

"Kihram," Nimrod said calling him by his first name, "perhaps that's enough for today." Kihram was about to object when he saw the sigh of relief wipe across both the twins face. Now its true Mr. Hilwarp could be a little pushy sometimes, but he did have a soft spot. However had he known this would be the last chance he had to question Philippa he would have never given up so easily.

"Alright," he finally sighed, "I suppose I will be in touch then, Nimrod" he said putting a black coat on.

"That's fine Kihram, "Nimrod said standing up to walk him to the door.

"Good bye," Layla said standing and shaking Mr. Hilwarp's hand, "perhaps next time we meet will be on more pleasant terms."

"I certainly hope so," Mr. Hilwarp said kindly, "good bye John and Philippa it was nice to meet the two of you."

"I'm sure it was." John said sarcastically earning a kick in the foot by his mother.

"It was nice to meet you too," Philippa said covering for her brother. Mr. Hilwarp smiled and left the room along with Nimrod. As soon as they were out of hearing range Layla started in on john.

"Goodness John could you have been a bit more rude to the poor man?" Layla scolded

"Yes actually I could have, would you like me to call him back here so you can see?" John snapped, "I don't appreciate some idiot coming here and bugging Philippa about such sensitive stuff like he didn't even care about her personal feelings!"

"John I appreciate your concern really I do," Philippa insisted making John turn towards her, "But I can handle myself, and I was ready to tell him if he got too personal." It was then that Nimrod returned to the room.

"Well that didn't go as well as I had hoped." Nimrod said placing a fat cigar in his mouth and then lighting it.

"Thanks for the warning," John shot at Nimrod.

"Now John what has gotten into you?" Layla protested to her sons complaints

"I don't know! But why am I the only one who cares about Philippa's needs right now?"

"John, we all care immensely about Philippa and I think you know that," Nimrod said leaning against the mantle above the fireplace, "however as unfortunate as it is we can't get the entire good Djinn tribes to feel the same way about Philippa as we do. And they need to know what has happened. However Philippa is the only one with that knowledge making her our only resource however hard it is for us. Do you understand?"

"Well yes but…," John trailed off, "But why right now can't they wait a bit until Philippa is ready to talk about it?"

"Don't you see John?" Philippa cut in, "They have waited, they've waited almost a month now. It's been very inconsiderate of me to make them wait this long. I knew sooner or later I would have to recall the incident I just wanted to postpone it as long as possible"

"You should be able to postpone it as long as you feel like it." John protested.

"How is that fair?" Philippa shot back

"They're not being fair!"

"Well me not being fair would get us absolutely nowhere!" Philippa replied. Layla was about to stop them when Nimrod motioned for her to just let them go. Forcing Layla to hesitantly step down.

"So let's just stay where we are." John continued neither of the twins noticing the unspoken language between their mother and uncle

"But then we're back at the beginning!"

"Progress is overrated!"

"Unfairness is overrated!"

"Why are you arguing with me, I'm trying to help you?"

"Because you…. I don't know," Philippa trailed off, "I'm sorry; I really do appreciate your concern."

"Alright I think that's quite enough," Layla said glad she could finally step in, "Perhaps you two get your mind on other things and we can talk about this later, perhaps you could run with Nimrod to retrieve Groanin from the airport." It was then that the twins noticed Groanin was nowhere to be seen

"Why is Groanin still at the airport?" Philippa wondered out loud.

"because I got the news about Mr. Hilwarp coming to talk to you only a short while before he arrived so I had to leave Groanin to finish the packing while I came here." Nimrod explained taking a huge puff in his cigar and blowing out the shape of a luggage bag.

"When is his plane landing?" John asked

"In precisely ten minutes," Nimrod said casually taking another deep inhale to his cigar and blowing out a clock saying four fifteen which was ten minutes away.

"You do realize it takes almost an hour to get there don't you?" Philippa reminded.

"Indeed, However Groanin really is the slowest at getting off planes by the time we arrive he will just barley be walking out the doors." Nimrod blew out a pair of automatic doors opening. By now Philippa wondered how much he was truly enjoying shaped clouds of smoke apart from normal ones.

"How could he be that slow?" John asked.

"Oh he finds a way," Layla added.

Indeed Nimrod was right in fact they had to wait so long the three of them finally opted to go look for Mr. Groanin. They walked up the stairs to the luggage station where luggage was being unloaded to find three baggage boys sorting through some suitcases obviously trying to find a certain few. With all the commotion going on it was hard to see much more than that however it was not hard to distinguished a particular voice through the crowed

"That's not it I say that's not it at all. I told you a red trunk is what I'm looking for I say red!" Groanin's Voice could be heard quite clearly, "look I can see it right there I say it's right there," There was a short pause before you heard Groanin again, "yes _that _red trunk because it's so hard to distinguish red from orange these days I say because it's so hard to distinguish red from orange." John couldn't help from smiling. Of course Philippa found it quite rude of Groanin to treat these Baggage Boys as if they were so incompetent and in fact the Orange Trunk did have a red tint to it in her mind.

"Well let's go get the man then," Nimrod said carefully stepping around a man who seemed to be on a business trip, "He will probably be exhausted."

"Ya he sounds like it," John commented sarcastically. Philippa smiled and then followed Nimrod through the crowed towards the angry butler.

"Groanin!" John called over the crowed waving his arms. Groanin turned around to see the three making their way toward them.

"Hello children I say hello!" Groanin said brightening up, "Sir I'm very sorry I have had a hard time finding your luggage I say a very hard time, have you been waiting since the plane landed?" He said turning his attention to Nimrod.

"No, he's not that incompetent," John joked.

"He knew to leave ten minutes before the plane landed and it takes almost an hour to get here so we didn't wait too long" Philippa added.

"Good it's nice to know not _everyone_ is incompetent." Groanin sighed hauling Nimrods bag forward.

"Yes I'm sure it is," Nimrod said, "Now if you don't mind I told Layla we would be home by six thirty which will be a hard task at this point seeing its already five twenty and we still have to get out of this place," He said Pulling a vacant Luggage cart towards them and helping Groanin load their bags. They made their way back to the car where John told Philippa about a funny child he had seen in the air port while Nimrod and Groanin loaded the trunks in the back of the car Nimrod had rented which of course had been a Rolls Royce which Nimrod had temporarily changed the interior of to a nice shade of red.

"Alright and we're off." Nimrod said shutting the trunk and begging to walk to the driver's side of the car before Groanin stopped him.

" A… sir if you don't mind I think I would like to drive I think it might be nice after that long ride I say I think it might be nice," He said

"Certainly Groanin," Nimrod said handing him the keys. John opened the door and let Philippa slide in first and she walked by he quietly mimicked Groanin yelling at the Baggage boys. This made Philippa laugh as she was getting in the car. John was about to slide in next when he caught sight of something that made his blood turn to ice.

Across the road stood a boy about john's age. He wore black jeans accompanied by a black t-shirt with the name of a band that john strongly disliked written a crossed it and some motorcycle boots which all matched his black hair very well, and he was looking directly at John who was staring back at him when a bus pulled away from the airport crossing the line of sight between John and the boy. When it had passed Dybbuk Sachertorte was no longer standing in his former place. In fact he was not anywhere John could see

" John the idea of a car is to transport human being from one destination to another I say from one destination to another, However it doesn't work too well if you're not in I say not very well at all." Groanin complained. John quickly slid into the car pulling the door closed.

"Are you alright," Philippa asked, "You look pale."

"Didn't you see?" John asked.

"See what?" Philippa said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh uh… that uh… little kid almost got hit by that bus," John improvised. He didn't want to scare Philippa Perhaps it had just been a kid who looked like Dybbuk he thought.

"Oh," Philippa said only half convinced that's what John had actually seen, "well I'm glad he didn't get hit."

"Indeed, "Nimrod agreed as Groanin pulled the car away from the Airport.


	2. All John

Chapter Two

Philippa pulled her Comforter up around her face late that night. She thought about her day. Indeed with Groanin driving they had gotten home by six fifteen. Groanin had helped Layla make a nice dinner everyone had seemed to be intrigued in the conversation except John who had barely touched his plate or added to the conversation at all. Edward Gaunt had been very interested in the investment Nimrod had made on the Rolls Royce and offered him one of his cars he was picked up in everyday to use while he was in town. Nimrod had graciously accepted. Indeed Philippa was impressed with how easily these men had been able to put aside their years of dislike for each other and now acted perfectly normal around each other. Oh course Nimrod had had no problem renting the Rolls Royce (mainly because Djinn always had money) but he accepted the car not in order to save money but in order to give a nice gesture of acceptant towards Edward. Of course Edward knew Nimrod could afford to rent a car while he was here but it was the offer that was nice.

Of course Philippa had no idea that while she thought about all this she was not alone

A tall black haired boy moved around the corner of Philippa's tall armoire once he was quite sure she had rolled over to have her face towards the wall (a position he had discover she slept in a lot while they had been in India) he quietly walked forward and stared at his former friend lying on the bed lightly breathing. He was lost in thought and didn't notice her start to move.

She turned around and saw a figure standing over her. She looked up into the face of Dybbuk and mainly because she was surprised to find _anyone _there she screamed.

Dybbuk was quick to react and drew a forceful hand over her mouth in her mid scream cutting her off. He had sharp eyes staring at her. He turned quick when he heard a thud on the next door room which served as John's bedroom. He knew John would be almost in the room so he quickly yanked one of Philippa's hairs before she could react and muttered his focus word _ZYGOBRANCHIATE_

John ran in the room in time to see a cloud of smoke by the time it cleared Philippa was nowhere to be seen. However her window was opened blowing a sharp cold breeze in John's direction.

John raced to the window but by the time he got there nothing was out of order, No cars speeding away, nothing. Of course everyone else had heard Philippa's shriek but it had taken them only seconds more than john to reach the room Layla, Nimrod, and Edward all ran in followed shortly by Mr. Groanin. Who could be heard from down stairs yelling.

"Is Ms. Philippa ok? I say is she alright?"He bellowed they all sat silently listening to him shout as he crashed up the stairs.

Once he finally reached the room he was saying something about using his good arm to smash whoever hurt her, but stopped short when he saw the scene. Layla, Edward, and Nimrod all still stood by the door where they had also frozen. They were all watching John. He stood by Philippa's window completely still. Not even his facial expressions changed as he stood there in shock and horror at what had just happened.

"John?" Layla quietly said barely being heard.

"It's my fault," he said keeping his eyes on the window for another few seconds in silence before turning to face the others, "it's my fault she's gone"

"No john," Layla said rushing to her son's side and rapping her hands around him, "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"No mom I knew," John mumbled before softly pushing her away

"You knew what john?" Nimrod looked confused.

"He was here," John fought to hold back tears, "I saw him today at the airport, watching us." He choked back

"Who? I say who are you talking about?" Groanin said raising his eyebrows.

"Dybbuk," he said looking up at Nimrod

"John why didn't you say something? " Layla said still having her left hand on his shoulder

"Because I wasn't even sure it was him and I didn't want to make Philippa sad,"

"Did he see you?" Nimrod questioned

"Yes, he was watching me and Philippa before we got in the car, and then he left but I didn't see where he went."

"Did Philippa see him?" Edward asked after remaining silent for a long time.

"No, no I don't think so,"

"I've never liked that boy, I say I never liked that boy"

"Do shut up Groanin," Nimrod said still looking at John

"Yes sir," Groanin answered

"Now we just need to think like Dybbuk," Nimrod said trying to stay level headed, "Now he's evil what would he want that would involve kidnapping Philippa?"

"Didn't Ms. Philippa say he tried to kill her I say isn't that what you said she recalled?" Groanin said absent mindedly. Immediately regretting it after seeing the look of plain horror cross John's face.

"If he wanted her dead he would have already killed her," Nimrod paused but quickly continued after seeing Johns face get worse, "and he hasn't."

"How do you know?" John croaked

"I don't, you do," he said lifting an eyebrow at John.

"Me?"

"yes you, I'm sorry Layla I never told you, but when the twins were born and I came to visit you in the hospital the day after they were born to bring them lamps, and we got in that fight. Do you remember?" he asked, Layla nodded remembering the day very clearly that had been the day her and Nimrod had lost contact for twelve years, "well I gave the children a raimendation."

"A what? " John chimed in

" and raimendation," Nimrod could see his nephew had absolutely no idea what he was talking about so he elaborated on it, "it's a gift you can give to a set of twins a person can only give it once and I gave it to you two. It's very powerful. If one of you two were to be killed the other would automatically know without a doubt."

"How do I know if I have felt it or not?" John asked

"Trust me John you will know," Layla said comforting her son by total honesty.

"Oh indeed there is absolutely no way this feeling could escape you. I once knew a twin who was forty six years old and had not talked to his sister in twenty four years, But when she died he had been in the middle of a luncheon in the middle of laughing and suddenly out of nowhere he dropped down to the grass and started weeping. Like I said it was very powerful.

"Great that makes me really excited for the day Philippa dies." John mumbled

"Beside the point," Nimrod continued, "We know she is not yet."

"Yet? What do you mean by that, I say what's that supposed to mean?" Groanin accused

"Absolutely nothing," Nimrod defended, "I simply mean she is still alive."

"So how are we going to find her?" Edward asked.

"Now Edward I know you don't like being kept in the dark but…" Nimrod trailed off. And after a short paused continued, "I think this might be for the Djinn."

"Now dear we will send word as soon as we know anything I promise." Layla said walking to Edward and placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Now hold on Layla," Nimrod said shaking his head, "Perhaps what I meant was the Djinn with powers."

"You don't expect me to just sit here while my daughter could be in the hands and some of the evilest Djinn in the world do you?"

"How could you help even if you could come?" Nimrod raised an eyebrow, "Besides I think I want you here in the case they should comeback."

"I think I would feel more comfortable that way, I say I would feel more comfortable."

"Now hold on Nimrod I know you're very responsible and you care about the children but last time they went somewhere with you they were both almost killed," Edward piped in, "I think I would feel better if Layla went along too Groanin and I will be alright here alone."

"Edward I see your point, and I'm very sorry about that by the way, but the fact is Layla without her powers would just be in the way," Nimrod said apologetically, "No offense Layla." Turning to face her.

"Nimrod?" John suddenly spoke up turning every head in the room towards him "what if Dybbuk is trying another ancient spell, and he needs Philippa for it," John paused for a moment before continuing, "To make him stronger."

"It possible." Nimrod answered thinking to himself

"But… But Ms. Philippa wouldn't do that, I say she would never do that" Groanin looked worried

"Honestly, Dybbuk has gotten much stronger and if he is using anything or anyone against her I'm not sure what she would or wouldn't be able to do." Nimrod informed.

"So let's go!" John urged

"Now hold on John its late, There is no way they will be able to get to anywhere by tonight I say we all get a good night's sleep and we will start off first thing tomorrow." Nimrod advised

"Are you kidding? Philippa wouldn't wait. Philippa would have already figured it out and been right on my tail right now if our positions were switched. I'm not waiting till morning it won't do any good because I'm not going to get any good sleep till Philippa is safe!" John cried.

"Now John, I know how much you want to get to Philippa we all want her back safe. But what can you do tonight?" Nimrod urged

"Start looking, I'm not planning on catching up but we can meet them there." John said already grabbing his backpack and emptying it of all items and refilling it with clothes and his and Philippa's lamps.

"John now calm down," Nimrod said, "We haven't seen Dybbuk since he got his powers back and we only got little information from Philippa."

"Ya, so?"

"Well it's very possible he has become different since then." Nimrod stated

"How could he be different?" John said in a completely unconcerned voice.

"He is fitting the same amount or _more_ power in half the soul."

"Well than what do you suggest we do," John asked still gathering things mostly for person hygiene now.

"I suggest we don't show up just the two of us I think we should call a few more Djinn just in case," Nimrod stated.

"Ok so call," John said handing a phone to Nimrod

"John its one in the morning that would be extremely impolite," Nimrod said

" My sister has just been kidnapped by Dybbuk one of the evilest Djinn in the world and you are worried about being polite?" John snapped

"Indeed I am," Nimrod said back raising an eyebrow, "And you should be too." John was about to impose something back before Layla cut them both off.

"Alright John that's enough you have Nimrods opinion on the situation and I have to agree. We will call first thing tomorrow," Layla said, "Now let's everyone try to concentrate and I don't think it would hurt if any of us thought of alternate reason why Dybbuk would kidnap Philippa, just in case." And with that Layla ushered the adult out of the room leaving John alone.

John waited only minutes after they had left, he knew exactly what he was planning on doing. Once he saw the hall light slice into darkness. He quickly finished grabbing another pair of socks and was quickly summoning his Djinn power ABCEDARIAN instantly there was a ladder leading from his window to the street. The difference of this ladder from any other was that to everyone besides John it was invisible. it was screwed tightly to the brick wall descended almost one hundred and fifty feet. John threw his backpack over his shoulder and began descending slowly.

John began to wonder how Dybbuk had been able to escape so quickly from such a great height. Perhaps Nimrod had been right. Perhaps he had gotten much stronger. Perhaps he didn't need more power maybe he needed something else. John began to wonder what he could want with Philippa

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Philippa was still sorting out what had happened while she quickly used Djinn power to change into some jeans and plain shirt and some casual flats (that she thought would also be pretty easy to run in) she thought about where she could be going. Had John stopped Dybbuk, Had Dybbuk hurt anyone, had Dybbuk abducted anyone else? These were all questions Philippa was asking herself. She had just pulled her second shoe on when she noticed herself rising out of the bottle.

When the smoke finally cleared she saw Dybbuk standing almost ten feet from her they were in a small room made entirely out of wood a door was closed behind Dybbuk there were also windows that Philippa could see light rushing through but they were too high for her to see what was on the outside of them.

"Well you're a better morning person than me," Dybbuk said motioning towards her change of clothes.

"What do you want Dybbuk," Philippa said glancing around the room to try to discover another exit of the room.

" All in good time, Perhaps we could catch up with each other first," Dybbuk said striding towards his former friend.

"What could possibly be knew?" Philippa asked absently mindedly stepped backwards, "Nothings new with me and I'm sure you've still got your old boring life." This made Dybbuk laugh which hadn't been Philippa's intent therefore making her a bit confused.

"Actually I have got some new stuff going on for me but I was actually wondering about you," he said almost a foot between them.

"Well I already told you," Philippa said

"Nothing's different?" Dybbuk inquired, "Nothing at all?"

"No"

"hm. doesn't sound like you,"

"Ya well I could name a lot of things that don't sound like you,"

"Ya? What?" Dybbuk said still managing to move closer and staring Philippa straight in the eyes which she met sharply back.

"How about how you are getting this close?" Philippa said taking another step back and finding herself backed against the wall.

"You don't like me this close?" Dybbuk said moving till just a few inches was between them and placed his hands on the wall on both sides of her head

"No I don't," and with this Philippa smoothly ducked under his left arm and ran towards the door she reached it and yanked it opened. She was filled with joy when the door was not locked in anyway. But as she began to run she felt Dybbuk's strong hands grab her by the right wrist and thrust her backwards Into himself she struggled with all her might in fact she was quite sure she jabbed her elbow into his stomached causing him to catch his breath and release her. She ran down the right hallway down a huge flight of stairs and through what looked like an old living room. she saw light spraying through a screen door and launched herself towards it she threw herself against it wrenching it opened she ran out onto a porch and was shocked to see what was in front of her.

Philippa stood there staring at the ocean and she finally realized she was on small island barley twice as large as the house itself. She heard the screen door slowly creak opened behind her and turned to see Dybbuk standing on the porch

" Gee, could you maybe hit a little harder?" Dybbuk said pushing his hair out of his face.

" If you don't get me off this island I sure will" Philippa replied

"See you're not the best at greeting and old friend" Dybbuk said.

"Good thing we're not friends then huh." Philippa shot back

"Who said that?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh sorry I guess I must have assumed when you tried to kill me."

"Oh ya I guess I can see where you got that." Dybbuk laughed

"What do you want!" Philippa demanded

"Your help," he said casually. Philippa raised an eyebrow,

"Ya good luck with that," She mocked

"I'm serious. You are going to show me where my dad is. I know you know."

"Um…," Philippa pretended to think, "No I'm not" She sounded appalled that he even asked.

"Sorry I'm not asking." He said leaning against the wall

"And what makes you think I will help you?" she asked smiling she was pretty sure she had gotten him here.

" This," Dybbuk said before chanting his focus word, "ZYGOBRANCHIATE" Before Philippa knew what was happening she was floating in the air. She saw seeing scenes from all around her from her past, she saw her and johns first night in Egypt. She saw the palace of the Blue Djinn of Babylon. She saw herself John and Dybbuk descending down a dark well. But the one that hurt the most was one from when she, John, and Dybbuk had been in India and they were all sitting at the dinner table laughing at what Dybbuk had done to the yoga teacher Ms. Crabbe that day. It felt weird watching the three of them laugh not knowing that Dybbuk would betray them later. Not even Dybbuk had known then.

Then Philippa heard Dybbuk talking to her even though she couldn't see him

"I can make you recall good memories and horrible ones," Once he had said that the scenes around Philippa changed now she saw the Demon her and John had seen the night on the train. She saw Nimrod and Mr. Rakshahasses frozen laying on beds in the guru's underground Layer. She saw the sight of Iblis holding the Golden Tablet. She saw the video Mr. Macreebe had shown Nimrod, John, and her of her father when he had been held captive. But then she saw her worst memory of all. The one that had not had a happy ending, where not everyone had been alright. She saw the night Dybbuk changed forever. But instead of this one being a clip she saw the whole thing again. She saw herself run over to the fallen Buck she watched as the evil Dybbuk crushed him into nothing and the tried to kill her. She saw the sizzling place that Dybbuk's lightning had whipped towards where she had just been standing and the boulder hurling towards her.

She was so caught up in it she didn't noticed when she started lowering to the ground. In fact she felt weightless as her feet caught the ground.

"Do you see," Dybbuk said snapping her back into the present, "I have gotten so much stronger, that's just the beginning I can make people feel or think anything. I can make you feel the worst pain in the world right now," he paused so he could watch her face more clearly when he said his next comment, "I can make John feel the worst pain in the world right now." Philippa quickly grew more and more depressed in the feeling of defeat, "so?" Dybbuk questioned

"Fine," was all Philippa could force out.

"That's what I thought," Dybbuk walking close to her and forcefully lifting her chin to make her look him in the eye, "now… where are they?"


	3. Without a Dad

Chapter Three

Once john had finally descended down his incredibly tall invisible ladder and placed his feet firmly on the ground (which made him feel extremely better about his conditions) He relaxed a bit. Now he faced his next problem. He had absolutely no idea where to start looking so he started walking in the direction of central park. The park had always been a good place for him to think when he just need to sort things out.

He walked his regular routine to central park. He remembered that the last time he had walked through this park he had been with Philippa. She had been photographing things for her photography class. She had been particularly interested with a small patch of flowers that grew just a short distance off the center of the park. He finally opted to head that way.

When he finally reached the small garden he sat down on the bench. In the momentum of sitting down his left foot swung under the bench just enough for him to realize he had kicked something. He heard a short yelp and quickly bent down to see what is was. John found himself looking at a small dog that had gotten wet. John guessed it had been by sprinklers.

"Hey little guy," John said reaching under the bench and hoisting the small puppy unto his lap. The dog licked his hand and john was instantly reminded of Allen and Neil, his two uncles that had once been the family pets, "Where did you come from?" John asked looking for a license. He finally located a small tag attached to a very thin collar that had been buried in the dogs curly black hair. He discovered the dogs name was Lacy and she lived in a small apartment building a few blocks from Central Park. So keeping Philippa and her kind heart in mind he began walking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Meanwhile besides what John had though nobody had been able to sleep a wink at the Gaunt's house. Eventually when the clock had finally reached four Layla got out of bed and went to check on her son. Whom she had left last feeling quite helpless and sorry.

She saw Groanin was already making breakfast and Nimrod and Edward watching the news in case by any chance something unusual had happened that could possibly give them a clue about Philippa's whereabouts.

Layla quietly knocked on Johns door and receiving no answer decided to peek in. She opened the door slightly and moved inch by inch wider until she finally realized John was indeed not in his room at all.

"Edward," Layla called walking into the other room to join him and her brother.

"eh, yes dear?" Edward said transferring his attention to his wife.

" Where's John?"

"In his room still I believe," Edward said not realizing what Layla just had.

"He's not there I just checked," Layla said looking towards Groanin in search of an answer.

"What do you mean?" Nimrod said his attention now also abandoning the television set.

"He's not here," Layla said in a worried voice. Edward got up and walked down the hall to Johns room.

" John!" Edward called opening the door to his room and like Layla discovering everything from books to dirty socks unfortunately John was not part of it.

"Are you sure he was not eaten by that bag of moldy bread over there?" Groanin sarcastically asked. And to Nimrods surprise (however not Layla and Edwards) there was indeed a bag of moldy bread sitting on the chair.

"Groanin shut up this is not funny," Nimrod said glancing around the rest of the room.

"Yes sir."

"Could he be in Philippa's room?" Edward asked Layla already exiting the room on her way to Philippa's. Which also turned out to be empty.

Layla now growing angry (which was inflected by mothers nature) through her fist forcefully against Philippa's mint green wall. She also cursed a bit and leaned her head against the wall. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around her. At his touch she relaxed and laid her head on her husband's shoulder. Layla then began to weep quietly. She had worked so hard to maintain her figure when Philippa had been taken and that had exercised all her concentration. However losing her second child in less than twenty four hours had pushed her over the edge.

"We're going to find them," Edward whispered into Layla's ear, "They're both going to be ok. They are smart Brave kids they can hold out till we get to them."

"Well I say we begin tracking immediately I say immediately," Groanin Suggested.

"Nimrod," Edward started, "I know me and Layla might be in the way… But we are there parents and I think having John here was enough for us to be down to earth about all of this for his sake… but now that he is not here either… well… I can't just stay behind… I have to find my children… we have to find our children"

"Ok" Nimrod said slowly nodding

"Good now let's get going I say let's get going," Groanin said already beginning to head towards Nimrods room to get his things in order

"Layla," Edward continued looking his wife in the eyes, "I love you, and I appreciate all that you have done to try to make me feel more comfortable with our family being Djinn. But right now I want you to break your promise to me and I want you to use your powers to help find John and Philippa."

"Edward," Layla began to protest.

"Layla please I can handle it," Edward said, "Please, for our children"

"ok," Layla agreed.

"Thank you," Edward said pulling Layla into another hug. He rested his chin on her head while she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. Until they hear Nimrod from the hallway call that they were ready to go.

"Here we go," Layla said

"Here we go," Edward repeated putting his arm around her and walking the two of them out the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why did you bring us to this stupid island anyway?" Philippa asked as Dybbuk started the motor to a boat he had created that morning.

"Because I had no idea where Iblis was and I had to get far away from New York. So we ended up here," Dybbuk replied irritated, "Now are you done asking pointless questions or would you like to contemplate the meaning of life as well?" Dybbuk asked sarcastically.

"one more," Philippa stated.

"is it a good question?"

"Why are you trying to find Iblis?" Philippa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because he is my father," Dybbuk said, "You have never known what it's like no really knowing your father… There are you happy?"

"No not really," Philippa said turning sideways on her seat to face forward

"What do you want from me?" Dybbuk asked practically yelling now

"After what he did to you, After tricking you and taking your powers, Why do you want to get to know him," Philippa asked doing quote marks with her fingers when she said "get to know him"

"Because I'm different now!" Dybbuk shot Philippa a stare that she was sure would have killed her if looks could kill, "I'm more evil than Rudyard now. Now I can be his actual son. No Jenny Sachertorte attached, Just Dybbuk Teer. Philippa knew that if this boat (as well as the island) didn't have a Djinn binding (apart from Dybbuk which confused Philippa)she would have done anything to take Dybbuk out by now and get herself out of his presents, "There are you happy?"Dybbuk asked launching the lever that controlled the speed of the boat till it was at top speed.

"Whatever," Philippa said staring at the opened ocean in front of them and wondering why they hadn't just taken a plane. Besides she hadn't even been asked yet about the location of Iblis and Rudyard, "Where are we going?" she asked

"Land," was Dybbuk's only reply.

"Which one?"

"Goodness I thought you said that was your last question," Dybbuk said as the caught air each time they hit a small wave in the water.

"That was my last question about you," Philippa stated, "Now I would like to know something about me."

"We are heading towards the coast of Asia," Dybbuk said quickly dodging the boat to the right in order to avoid a wave that would have gotten them both soaked.

"I never said they were in the Asia," Philippa said gripping the seat to keep herself from flying out

"Your little mundane friend already told me they were somewhere in Asia,"

"Farid!" Philippa exclaimed in worry.

"Yes, Macrebee's boy," Dybbuk said

"What did he say?" Philippa asked concernedly

"Not much, just that they were in Asia and that was all he would say. I got annoyed and stopped trying."

"What did you do?" Philippa asked in shock

"Turned him back into a stupid falcon," Dybbuk laughed

"What," Philippa said in horror

"He was crazy I inflicted some of my worst pain on him and he didn't say anything. Pretty loyal friend I would say," Dybbuk smiled

"Ya me and John were fed up with the traitors," Philippa shot back.

"So now I'm a traitor?" Dybbuk asked innocently

"What else would you be?"

"A boy trying to get to know his old man,"

"And who almost killed his friends and a ton of other kids in the process,"

"Kids really shouldn't watch so much television," Dybbuk defended himself

"Don't change the subject," Philippa said

"Look you don't know what it's like being half evil, ok," Dybbuk yelled, "So stop pretending you do."

"I'm not pretending I do!" Philippa shouted back, "But you don't have to act like the whole world in against you!"

"Most of it is!"

"Are you kidding? So many people tried to help you!" Philippa stated

"Whatever," Dybbuk said jerking the boat sharply to the left.

"Maybe if you had just accepted the help you wouldn't be here now,"

"Listen to me!" Dybbuk yelled catching Philippa of guard, "This is my choice! This is what I want now! Ok? And I'm sick of you acting all self righteous! I know ok, Philippa Gaunt the perfect child that never does anything wrong! Well I'm not like that! I'm sick of that crowd! I'm going to where I will finally be accepted! Where finally it won't be "he is too evil" or "he is not evil enough" finally I will be just like everyone else! So just stop! ok?" Dybbuk's words had shocked Philippa but she wasn't going to let him get away with them.

"For your information I'm not self righteous and I'm not perfect and I do plenty wrong and most of all you were never rejected in the Marid so like I said before stop exaggerating everything!" Philippa said feeling much better when she had finished.

"you have no idea how much I want to shut you in a bottle right now!" Dybbuk yelled back.

"Go for it! It would be better than sitting in your company!" Philippa returned.

"Fine!" and with that Dybbuk summoned his powers and mutter his focus word which resulted in a regular sized bottle with a stopper stuck in the top, "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?" He asked

"I can't use my stupid power in the boat remember," Philippa glared folding her arms

"Oh that's right," Dybbuk said returning a glare and muttering his focus word again and Philippa quickly disappeared into the bottle.


	4. Frozen Blood

Chapter Four

Once Dybbuk finally recovered from his argument with Philippa he uncovered his map and compared with where he was and where he was trying to go. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about what Iblis would think of his new and improved self. He was sure Iblis would be much more please with him than he could ever be with Rudyard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dybbuk was still lost in his thoughts when he finally arrived to the coast line of Asia. It had been more than a day since he and Philippa had last argued and he realized from here he was not sure where to go. He reached into the bag sitting on the seat which had been previously occupied by Philippa and pulled out a small glossy blue bottle no bigger than his hand. Light from the sun struck its sides making it shine brightly. The small glass stopper felt heavier to Dybbuk as he pulled on it a second time. Once the stopper had been removed a cloudy smoke protruded from the top until soon a figure stood amongst it. Once the smoke cleared Dybbuk looked once again at Philippa

"what?" Philippa asked in an annoyed voice

"Now's when you come into the plan," Dybbuk explained. Philippa raised her eyebrows in question, "We are now at the coast of Asia," Dybbuk explained further, "Where to now?"

"The shore," Philippa joked with a slight smile on her face.

"Very funny," Dybbuk said with sarcasm thick on his voice.

"That's what they tell me," Philippa said, throwing Dybbuk's bag which had contained the shiny blue bottle to the floor of the small boat, and once again occupied her previous seat.

"Yes I'm sure they do," Dybbuk commentated, "Now once again, where are we going?"

"China," was all Philippa said

"Oh good, we're by Korea," Dybbuk said once again extracting his map for examination.

"Fabulous," Philippa said rolling her eyes and mimicking Dybbuk's sarcasm.

"Yes it is," Dybbuk said launching the boat into a u-turn and turning around towards the coast of China.

It took John a long time to finally locate the lost dog's home. He had ended up asking a man waiting on a bench for the bus to arrive. He had found that the entrance to the apartment had been around the back of another apartment building. He stepped carefully through a screen door to where there were two stair cases. One descended downwards and one led up. John paused for a moment and looked for any indication of which way to go. He noticed two small sighs hanging besides each stair case the one leading down displaying the faded letters A through M. While the numbers leading upwards displayed numbers N through Z. John then dug through the small black dog's fur till he uncovered the small silver tag. He glanced through the tag till he saw 15R John was glad to being going upstairs apart from down however he wasn't sure what he was quite getting himself into.

He climbed the loud metal stair case until he reached the floor that had another small plaque with an R so faded john wondered for a moment if he was still only on floor P. John proceeded to pull the door opened until he could slide through. Clutching the squirmy dog tightly, he proceeded down the long hall stretching out in front of him. He read through the numbers till he reached 15R. He then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

For a moment no sound came from any direction causing John to wonder if no one was home. Which he had decided would not have bothered him. He was looking around the hall for a security camera that might catch him creating a leash, in which he could tie the dog to the door knob and be gone. However before he could finalize that there were indeed no cameras the chain that secured the door shut from the inside slid against the wood, Notifying John the door was about to open. The few seconds it took for the dead bolt to be unlatched felt like minutes to John. He knew he had no reason to fear he was indeed a Djinn. However he still was not able to get used to feeling comfortable in rough places like this.

Suddenly the brown door moved aside to reveal a young girl with dark curly hair that went to about the middle of her back. She looked up at John with big brown eyes. The two of the stood there for a few moments before John finally spoke.

"um, hi I um, found your dog," John said holding out the small black dog. The girl, however didn't reach for the dog.

"That's my sister's dog. You can come give it to her," The girl said walking away into a room two doors away. John not aware of what to do followed her into a small sitting room.

A girl about John's same age sat cross legged on the couch studying. A T.V. was turned on to the news station but the girls seemed not to be paying attention. She seemed to be concentrating so hard she didn't notice when her sister or John walked in. The girl looked nothing like her sister she has loose wavy blonde hair that hung down like a curtain hiding her face from John's line of sight.

The young girl that had answered the door disappeared through another door that looked like it might be her bedroom.

"um…," John mumbled. This alone took the girl by surprise causing her to jump and look sideways to face John. Her book fell to the floor as she stared at John, "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Your , uh, sister told me this was your dog," John said once again holding the dog out, hoping this time he would be successful in handing it off, "Sorry she, uh, told me to come give it to you…" John said feeling awkward and intrusive.

"oh," the girl said jumping up to retrieve the small dog, " sorry you startled me," taking the dog from John.

"ya, uh, sorry about that," John said feeling quite embarrassed now.

"oh its alright," The girl said with a sweet smile on her face, " I should be used to it by now. My little sister always does that, You would be surprised how many people I have found just standing in my house," She said stroking her dog affectionately.

"I'm sure you just look forward to that each day," John joked

"Oh of course what else would I do with myself if I didn't have people always wandering in my house." The girl teased back, "Thank you for bringing Lacy back, I've been out looking for her, but I had some homework due, so ya know I had to postpone the search for a while," the girl smiled

"Ya, it was no problem at all, I know what it's like missing something important," John said quickly regretting it once he realized the girl had noticed a meaning in the second half. She gave him a questioning look.

"Is it anything I can help you with?" The blond fair skinned girl asked.  
"Oh, no sorry just crazy stuff," John said now wanting to leave.

"Oh I see. Well it was nice meeting you…?" the girl said realizing she did not yet know Johns name.

"John," He introduced.

"John," the girl repeated nodding her head, "I'm Jane,"

"Oh well it was nice meeting you too Jane…," John had just said this when something caught his attention on the news.

"These two statues where discovered at the museum in China merely months ago. The curious story about these statues is nobody, not even the museum, knows where they came from," A news reporter with straight dark brown hair said, the shot switched to the museum manager talking about how they were just there one morning and they are still looking into the history behind them. The shot switched back to the reporter, "Now while they are investigating these marvelous statues they will be kept on display in the hall of ancient tribes." John had by now already moved closer to the T.V. and Jane had also begun to watch. "Once again here are the statues and if you have any idea's call the museum at this toll free number," The reporter said as a number appeared at the bottom of the screen. However it was not the number that interested john, It was the familiar statues made of jade and gold being examined by historians that made John's blood freeze over.


	5. Feel the Pain

Chapter Five

John was filled with understanding and fear as he stared at the screen that had just recently displayed the true purpose of Dybbuk's mission. Since then the screen had changed but John didn't hear a word of what was being said now. Jane had stood in silence causing the only sounds to be provided by the television. Finally after what seemed like forever Jane spoke up.

"Um… are you ok?" She asked cautiously taking a step forward. This cause John to return to the room he was standing in.

"Huh? Oh, yes, sorry I uh have to go," He said starting to head for the door.

"Really?" Jane's voice sounded in the background.

"Huh," John asked turning around.

"You're just going to leave and not explain what that was all about?" Jane sounded almost mad now.

"Well, it's just… hard to explain," Jane raised her one eyebrow reminding John of a similar face expression Philippa had, This reminded him of his mission causing him to want to run out the door.

"Try," was all Jane said.

"Ok look my sister has been kidnapped and I just realized where she is," John explained.

"See that wasn't very difficult," Jane said setting her small dog on the couch.

"Well, I'm very good at editing things," John laughed

"Obviously," Jane said, "Wait your sister was kidnapped and you're returning a lost dog?"

"Well I didn't know where she was and I hoped something would turn up," John explained, "I guess it was just lucky that your dog got away causing me to see the news."

"Ya I guess," Jane seemed to be thinking, "can I come?"

"Where?" John seemed bewildered, "With me?" Jane nodded

"No,"

"Why not"

"Because it's dangerous. I meant it when I said it was a summary of the problem"

"How dangerous could it be?"

"Very,"

"Enlighten me," Jane said sitting down on the couch

"Look I'm sorry I don't have time. It's a long story but it involves some pretty evil people." John said

"Why is it not dangerous for you?" Jane asked

"It is," John said adding a lie on the end, "I'm going home to contact my uncle and the police,"

"Why don't you just call the police here?" Jane offered getting up and walking towards the phone. She proceeded to take the phone across the room and hand it to john whom stared at it blankly for a few seconds.

"Alright look," John said looking up at Jane, "The truth is me and my sister are Djinn, They're like Genies but prefer to be called Djinn, So are the people who kidnapped my sister, and they would easily kill a mundane like you," To Johns surprise Jane didn't look surprised or worried about his mental welfare like he would have expected her to. Instead she simply said.

"Gaunt, I knew the name sounded familiar, your sister's name is Philippa right?"

"Huh?" John was dumbstruck causing Jane to laugh.

"My name is Jane Jenkins, I'm the daughter of Jordan Jenkins, the leader of the Jann," She said smiling

"You're a Djinn?" John asked amazed.

"Yes, that's why I asked if I could come with you. I assumed you were mundane and thought I might be able to assist you,"

"Wow, that explains so much," John laughed

"Wait, who kidnapped your sister?" Jane asked

"Dybbuk Sachertorte, But I think he is using Philippa to help him find Iblis Teer." John explained.

"Oh my goodness!" Jane exclaimed, "We need to hurry!" pulling on her sneakers

"We?" John asked

"Well yes, Two Djinn are stronger than one," She said pulling on her second shoe.

"But your sister," John reminded

"My mom should be home soon, besides she never leaves that room anyway,"

"Wont your mom be mad at you for just taking off," John asked

"No," Jane said now rushing to the door grabbing John's hand along the way and pulling him along. She quickly leaned in the door and called to her sister, "Jenny, tell mom I went somewhere with John Gaunt, ok?" She said before closing the door and beginning the journey down the hallway with John walking next to her.

Philippa stared at the vast ocean around them. She sincerely wished they could head in any direction besides the one they were heading in. the coast of china was visible and they would be there in only a few minutes. Philippa had been worrying so much about getting here she had forgotten what awaited them. Now she was truly scared.

"Now once we get into port where are we going?" Dybbuk asked folding the map and placing it back into the bag which now occupied a place on the floor between the two seats. Philippa took a deep breath and responded.

"We get unto a train which takes us to the main tourist sites. This includes a museum…" Philippa trailed off for a moment but quickly continued, "That's where they are,"

"Excellent," Dybbuk smiled.

"What if this doesn't work out?" Philippa asked.

"What?" Dybbuk asked confused.

"What if Iblis doesn't like you as much as you're convinced he will? Have you thought about that?" Philippa said leaning closer.

"Don't you see? He _will_ like me after all I have done to be more evil," Dybbuk said.

"Ya, but you thought he would like you last time too," Philippa insisted.

"It's different now," Dybbuk yelled.

"Fine!" Philippa shouted right back outraged

"Why do you care anyway?" Dybbuk shot

"Good question!" Philippa rolled her eyes and turned to look out at the ocean again.

"Got an answer?" Dybbuk asked

"Nope," Philippa said without turning around.

"You should probably stop being a brat like this," Dybbuk responded

"Why?" Philippa almost laughed

"Because for some strange reason I don't think Iblis is going to like it much!"

"Good thing I'm not meeting Iblis then isn't it." Philippa said

"Yes you are!" Dybbuk said, "What makes you think you're not"

"That wasn't part of the deal," Philippa said now flipping around at Dybbuk to yell at him.

"It never wasn't part of the deal," Dybbuk said

"You said I had to show you where he was," Philippa sputtered, "You never said I had to wait around for you to break him out,"

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now," Dybbuk said turning into the bay

"Wanna bet," Philippa mumbled right before she jumped off the side of the boat taking Dybbuk by surprise. He could hear Philippa trying to summon her powers; however the water around this time of year was extremely cold making this almost impossible to her. He knew soon she would be getting too cold to swim much longer. Water wouldn't have this much effect on a mundane but to a Djinn it was much harder.

Dybbuk considered surrounding her by sharks but then decided he would rather let her realize she would have to come back aboard, mostly because she wasn't close to the port.

He hadn't realized however Philippa was incredibly determined. In fact, he had thought she was merely yards from the boat when really she had continued swimming away and he hadn't noticed this till he noticed a boat honking and realized Philippa had been in its way. Quickly he started up his boat again and steered it in her direction. She was a decently fast swimmer he had to admit, and she had nearly reached her goal (and probably would have had it not been for her heavy clothing). That was before Dybbuk steered the boat dangerously close to her reached his arm over the side wrapping his one arm around her torso and hauling her back into the boat.

She fought against it at first but soon gave up and let Dybbuk lift her aboard, getting himself drenched in the process. He pulled Philippa out of the water and onto his lap. She sat for a moment shivering and coughing, but soon had summoned enough energy to climb away from Dybbuk and onto the three back seats.

"I'm not helping you up next time," Dybbuk said

"Really?" Philippa asked with a tone that made Dybbuk think she might try again.

"No, this time I will just let a shark get you," Dybbuk said pushing the speed lever forward again towards the boat docks.

"It would be better than going with you," Philippa huffed, however she made to move to jump out again. Instead she laid her head down on the said of the boat with the rest of her body stretched out across the two other seats.

Suddenly she felt incredibly uncomfortable and this quickly morphed into pain coming from everywhere in her body. It felt like a mixture of being stabbed, being burned, not having enough air, pressure on her skin, and something pushing to get out of her all at the same time. She tried to scream but couldn't force the air out of her. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

"Macrebee's boy was better at holding back the pain," Dybbuk mumbled, "And I even gave him more." He laughed

"You did that to Farid?" Philippa forced out in between her deep breaths.

"Ya but more, and I'll do it more to you if you try to escape again and next time John can be included." Dybbuk grinned. Philippa couldn't respond. She was too tired and though no longer in pain her muscles ached from swimming and the shivering from the cold. But mostly she couldn't believe Farid hadn't given in to the pain, She knew he was indeed an _extremely _loyal friend. Soon silent tears of defeat and worry created paths on her face, But Dybbuk hadn't noticed which is how she would like it.

She dried off quicker than she expected to and soon Dybbuk had pulled the boat into a parking spot among many others and was tying it to the dock. Once he had finished he walked to the back of the boat to Philippa and grabbing her elbow pulled her up and off the boat.

"Now where's the train?" Dybbuk asked

"I don't know," Philippa answered staring at another boat occupied with a small family preparing to set off boating.

"What do you mean you don't know," Dybbuk growled

"Well last time I came here I came by plane," Philippa explained turning to face Dybbuk.

"So how do you know you get from here to there by train?" Dybbuk inquired again.

_"I_ heard some tourist talking about it last time I was here,"

"And you're sure it was this port?"

"Yes they said the south port near Korea," Philippa said, "Which is where I told you to go,"

"Which I did," Dybbuk said

"Then the train should be around here somewhere shouldn't it," Philippa said as she began walking up the dock towards land

**(Hey guys I hope you like the new chapter! Please leave a review it really motivates me! Anything is welcome I love constructive reviews (as well as simple ones telling me if you like it so far or not)! Also special thanks to 1000GreenSun! Who has recently finished a great fic called **_**power or love? **_**1000GreenSun has been a great support on my story! (Not to mention is also a fantastic author) ****:D**


	6. New York to China Delayed

Chapter Six

After what felt like long painful hours of following Dybbuk around as he attempted to find the train, Philippa soon insisted they simply ask someone. Dybbuk had claimed he didn't need a mundane's help and pressed forward, however, nearly half an hour later Philippa had simply walked into a nearby fishing store to ask for directions, giving Dybbuk no choice but to follow her.

Once inside the shop Philippa set to work locating someone of assistance. The shop seemed to be empty but they could hear something resembling a radio playing in the back room causing Philippa to assume someone must be here.

"Hello?" She called following the sound with Dybbuk tracing behind her, "Hello?" She called again.

"Out of all the stores around here leave it to you to pick the deserted one," Dybbuk mumbled.

"Hello?" Philippa called again ignoring his remark.

"Hello!" A man's voice came from another part of the store, "Sorry I'm here in the back, Give me just one moment and I will be right there to assist you!" Philippa thought the man sounded very nice, Dybbuk however thought he sounded like an idiot.

"Alright, thank you," Philippa called back to him, "Deserted huh?" She said turning to Dybbuk.

"Might as well be, the guy sounds like a loony," Dybbuk said looking at some of the guns displayed on the wall.

"He seems nice and he will most likely be very helpful," Philippa said back.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be delightful," Dybbuk said with sarcasm thick on his voice. Philippa simply rolled her eyes and started looking at some of the jewelry. Within a minute or so the clerk walked around to the front of the store.

"Sorry about that," He said, Philippa smiled back, "I've got so much bait now that fishing season is over I've had to start storing it in freezers in the back."

"Oh it was no problem," Philippa said.

"So what can I do for you?" The man asked taking a heavily stains rag to wipe his hands off.

"Well you certainly can't interest me in buying anything here," Dybbuk said making a face at some of the fishing poles.

"Sorry," Philippa apologized, "My uh, _brother_ suffers from a minor case of mental complications he uh, had a boat accident, he gets a bit grumpy when he's tired."

"Oh, don't worry about it," The clerk said with the same grin attached to his chubby face. He was a short, older man in his fifties Philippa guess, and he had a reciting hair line.

"Thank you," Philippa smiled back, "The reason we're here is we are trying to find a train to take us to the main tourist attractions,"

"Ah yes, the Limbon Jolt is the name of it," The man explained, "It's not far from here at all, it's about two miles from here,"

"That's what you call not far?" Dybbuk asked outraged.

"Well there are always cabs you can take," The man explained, " In fact some people dropped by earlier today and said they were planning to take the four o'clock train but decided to go boating instead. They left their tickets here in hopes I might be able to sell them. Would you by chance be interested I have three left."

"Yes, that would be wonderful," She said glancing at Dybbuk who was no longer paying attention.

"Great," The clerk cheered, "They are just here in this other room if you don't mind me taking just one moment…" The man said already walking into the other room.

Philippa walked over to where Dybbuk had wondered, "You've got great social skills haven't you?" She asked in sarcasm.

"Your brother with minor mental complications?" Dybbuk asked.

"First thing that came to mind," Philippa said.

"Obviously," Dybbuk said,

"And now it's the sixty second world news," Dybbuk and Philippa both looked up to see the news on a small television hanging in the corner. Of course the news was in Chinese but seeing as Dybbuk and Philippa were both fluent in the language (as they were in many) it was not a problem, "The United States are enduring big storms over the north eastern states causing many plane delays in the states of Maine, New Hampshire, Rhode island, New York, Maryland, Connecticut, and Vermont," It then switched to lines of people boarding planes.

As Philippa examined the screen further her and Dybbuk saw in back of the reporter a young boy with medium length dark brown hair and dark features, accompanied by a girl looking about the same age but a bit shorter with a nice blonde pile of hair. And above them a flashing sigh that read _New York to China……delayed._

"Looks like your brother has finally caught on," Dybbuk said shifting his mouth into a light smile, "And he has brought some help… this could be fun." Dybbuk said his smile now widening.

"Just leave him out of this, ok?" Philippa said, "His flights been delayed so he won't reach china for a while. I will take you to Iblis and we can leave them completely out of this." Philippa nearly pleaded. However before Dybbuk could answer, the clerk re-entered the room carrying two train tickets.

"Aw, here we are," He said waving the train tickets, "Sorry that took me a moment,"

"No problem," Philippa said now in quite a rush, "How much do we owe you?" She asked.

"Let's see," the small man said pulling out a calculator and punching a few buttons, "That will be seventeen dollars exactly. As he said this Philippa felt a light weight appear in her pocket. She reached in to pull out the two tens Dybbuk had placed there and handed them to the man.

"Great," the man said giving her the tickets, and a small map with directions of all the tourist attractions starting from the bay and ending a little ways past the museum that Philippa feared reaching. "let me just grab you some change it's just in the other room I'll just run and grab it," He said beginning to leave.

"Oh no don't worry about it, uh, keep the change," Philippa said, "Thank you for your help." She said exiting the store with Dybbuk following behind her.

"What's the rush?" Dybbuk asked.

"I have to get to the stupid museum before John gets here," Philippa said unfolding the map, "If I had waiting for the change John would have already gotten there and died of old age before we had even reached the train," Philippa said looking from the map to the street sign and then back at the map.

"Well that's true," Dybbuk said, "Come on there are some cab's parked down here," He said grabbing Philippa's arm and pulling her along because she was still staring deeply and the map.

They walked up to the closest cab. Dybbuk opened the door allowing Philippa to slide in first and then followed.

"We need to go to the Limbon Jolt," Philippa said. As the cab driver pulled the car out of the parking spot it had been occupying. The cab ride was one of silence as Philippa looked at the map some more, Dybbuk stared out the window, and the cab driver… drove the cab.

Once they arrived at the Limbon Jolt Philippa once again found her pocket filled with the right amount to pay the driver and then they departed from the cab.

"Good thing we didn't wait for change, its three fifty," Dybbuk said looking at a big clock hanging above the ticket booth.

"Well then we should probably get on the train," Philippa said walking forward towards the Limbon Jolt.

"We're Djinn we really should be able to get to China faster than mundane," Jane complained as she and John waited in line to board the plane that had not arrived yet.

"We _had_ a faster way but we decided that global warming was more in style these days," John joked.

"Well… come on," Jane said turning and walking away from the line.

"Where are you going?" John asked

"Come on!" Jane urged. John didn't want to lose their spot so close to the front of the line but he did want to find out what Jane was going to do. Reluctantly John followed Jane down the incredibly crowed hallway back past security and down to the main lobby.

"What are we doing?" John asked very confused now

"We are going to create our own plane and leave by ourselves," Jane smiled

"No we are not!" John disagreed

"Why not?"

"Because, obviously there is a reason for the planes being delayed, the storm must be pretty bad. I mean it's not exactly a light drizzle outside so it could be worst over sea. Plus the airline keeps track of every plane that comes and leaves here we couldn't just waltz over to our plane and drive right up to the take off strip." John explained

"I can make myself as experienced as any pilot in the world, so can you. Plus they had a separate take off strip they use for government and celebrity purposes that they don't keep track of.

"And you can make a sturdy working plane?" John asked

"Yes I can," Jane said confidently.

"_Sturdy?"_

"_Yes!_"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"But if I die I'm coming back to haunt you,"

"I'll take my chances,"

"And if we both die, I'll be even more mad, because then I won't be able to haunt you,"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"Good," Jane said turning and starting towards the stairs which would lead them outside to where their jet would be waiting in the gaited area between two other planes. John nervously followed wondering what he had gotten himself into.

**(Hey guys hope you like the latest chapter! PLEASE leave a comment on how you liked it or any constructive advice you can give me!)**


	7. Dreaded Moments

"Hello Jordan," Nimrod said to the woman standing before him, Mr. and Mrs. Gaunt, and Groanin. The woman was very motherly looking, Like Layla she was a mother, leader of a Djinn tribe, and very beautiful. Unlike Layla, She had a bob hair cut and wore jeans, a tee shirt, and some sneakers.

"Nimrod," She smiled, "Please come in," She said showing the way into a small living room which had previously been occupied with her daughter who had abandoned her homework which still sat in a small pile where it had dropped, "Good to see you and you Groanin and Layla. And I'm sorry I'm afraid I haven't met your husband quite yet," Jordan said gesturing for them all to sit down

"Hello Jordan," Layla said, Taking a seat between Nimrod and Edward on the couch, "It's nice to see you too. This is my husband Edward. Edward this is Jordan Jenkins, leader of the Jann tribe."

"Nice to meet you?" Edward said shaking Jordan's hand.

"You too," She said Sitting Down in an arm chair, "What can I do for you?"

"Well I have never met anyone with better tracking skills than you." Nimrod said.

"Nimrod that was a long time ago," Jordan said, "I haven't tracked anyone for a very long time."

"But you're still the best I know," Nimrod urged

"Well I would be willing to try," Jordan concluded, "Who are you looking for?"

"Layla's children," Nimrod said gesturing towards his sister.

"Did they run away?"

"No," Layla said, "Philippa was kidnapped and John went looking for her without us."

"John?" Jordan said in shock

"It's not that weird of a name," Groanin said he had occupied the second armchair across from the couch, "I say very common indeed."

"No, No I know," Jordan said, "It's just…" She trailed off

"What?" Edward asked

"Well I'm afraid yesterday afternoon when I arrived home my daughter, Shannon informed me my eldest daughter Jane apparently left with your son. I'm sorry if I had known he had run off I would have started tracking immediately," Jordan said.

"Well that's torn it," Groanin said, "I say that's torn it,"

"Groanin please don't say that," Nimrod said holding his forehead between his pointer finger and thumb and resting his eyes while he thought, "It seems whenever you say that our luck suddenly decreases."

"Sorry sir," Groanin apologized.

"It's quite alright," Nimrod said quite monotone.

"That's alright Jordan," Layla said bringing the conversation back into place, "You had no way of knowing."

"Well I will certainly help you," Jordan said.

"Is Shannon home by chance?" Nimrod asked looking up at Jordan.

"Yes," Jordan said, "she's in her room,"

"May we talk to her?" Nimrod asked

"Certainly," Jordan said standing up, "I'll go get her." She said leaving the room.

"Perhaps she will have an idea of where to look for them," Nimrod said sitting up in his chair. After he said this Jordan re-entered the room with Shannon following shortly behind her.

"Shannon," Jordan began looking her daughter in the eye and kindly asking, "This is Nimrod Godwin, John's uncle, and his parents and a very close friend. They're really worried because they don't know where John is. Honey do you remember hearing John or Jane saying anything about where they were going, or who they were looking for?"

"Anything at all," Nimrod continued.

"I was in my room I didn't hear very much. But I did hear that John was looking for his sister Philippa. And then I heard some silence and suddenly he had an idea or something.

"Do you know what may have given him the idea?" Nimrod asked.

"No, all I know was Jane's homework was sitting on the ground and the T.V. was on, other than that it was pretty similar to how it is now." Shannon explained

"Do you know what homework Jane was doing?" Jordan asked.

"She said she had a big math test to study for or something but other than that I have no clue," Shannon concluded. Everyone face turned to a dead end as they pondered the possibilities of what kind of effect a math test could have on John

"What was on the T.V?" Groanin asked taking everyone by surprise.

Shannon looked over at Groanin, "The news, I think,"

"Do you remember what was on the News?" Nimrod asked turning to Shannon.

"No," Shannon shook her head, "I'm sorry but I know it covered almost four stories while they were here."

"I record the news everyday!" Jordan exclaimed, "I'm never here when it's on so I have it set to automatically record!" Jordan rushed over to the television and flipped through the menu till she got to the news of the previous day, "Shannon do you know about where on the program in was?"

"I was in here watching before John came and it was something about an old man who had broken the world record for longest beard." Shannon explained. Jordan fast forwarded it till they arrived at the part where it showed a man with a very long and gray beard being interviewed.

"About here?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." Said Jordan

They all moved into a small cluster around the television. And watched intently as to try to absorb every word and every possible meaning John could have gotten out of it. They were beginning to loose hope when finally a story popped up that made Layla gasp, Groanin forget that Nimrod had asked him not to say "that's torn it," and say it anyway, Jordan moan, Nimrod cuss incredibly loudly, and leave Shannon and Edward in complete confusion.

"What?" Edward asked, But the adults were already preparing to leave

"What's going on?"Shannon asked.

"Mrs. Oliver," Jordan said into the phone. "Would you mind watching Shannon for a while? (pause) yes, something had come up and I need to leave immediately, (pause) yes, just a few days. (pause)Ok perfect I won't be here when you arrive but Shannon will let you in. (pause) Thank you so much! (pause) ok thanks. (pause) ok bye." Jordan hung up the phone, ran over to Shannon, and kneeled down in front of her to be at her eye level. "Dear I have to go, Mrs. Oliver will be here in about half an hour lock the doors, do your, homework, and do everything she tells you to ok."

"Ok," Shannon agreed, "Will you tell me what's happened?" Shannon begged

"Philippa is leading Iblis's son to the place where Iblis is trapped and John and Jane are on their way to stop them and we have to go too," Jordan summoned.

"I thought Philippa was good?" Shannon asked

"She is but the boy is probably threatening her with something," Jordan explained, "Now we have to go please be good," Jordan begged.

"I want to come," Shannon said

"No!" Jordan said without thought, " I will not have Iblis connecting you as his enemy in anyway, Alright?"

"Fine," Shannon moaned

"Good," Jordan said kissing her daughter on the head, "I'll be back soon," She said as Nimrod opened the door for her and the others and ushered them out.

"Jane that wasn't fun," John said between vomiting in a garbage can.

"I didn't know you got sick so easily," Jane explained, "I wouldn't have tried to make the ride fun had I known.

"So you thought I was just saying "stop right now I'm sick" for the fun of it?" John asked wiping his mouth with a napkin from the nearby picnic table.

"No I thought you were scared," Jane laughed, "I figured you begin to enjoy yourself eventually, but when you didn't," Jane Laughed again, " well that's when I realized you really were sick,"

"It took you all the way to China to realize I was really sick?" John asked.

"Yep," Jane grinned, "Well, I had fun,"

"Oh good," Jordan said sarcastically. As the two of the laughed.

"Now how do we get to this museum you told me about?" Jane asked.

"I'm not really sure, I remember it was a big tourist attraction," John explained. He then proceeded to walk over to a small food booth and purchase two bottles of water, "Here," he said handing one to Jane then taking a large gulp of his to erase the taste of vomit in his mouth

"Thank you," Jane said excepting the water. Then she turned to the lady who had sold them the drinks. She had her black hair pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing a yellow shirt which was covered with the blue apron that was apparently the uniform for this business, "Excuse me, is there a tourist museum around here anywhere?" She asked in Chinese.

"Not until you get into the main town," Said the women back surprised that Jane spoke Chinese.

"How do we get there?" John asked. Also surprising the women with his fluency in her language.

"The Limbon Jolt," Said the women pointing to the map that stood next to the booth, " It's not far from here and it will take you to a taxi station from there you can just grab a cab or even walk to the museum it's not far."

"When does the train come back?" Jane asked.

"It should be back in about two hours," The women said, "It is about an hour and a half ride there so it will be on its way back in about a half hour."

"Thank you," Said John as he and Jane turned to walk away.

"There has to be a faster way to get there," Jane said, "For all we know Philippa and Dybbuk are already there." John thought for a moment then smiled a bit, "What?" Jane asked noticing his grin.

"How upset do you think the museum would be if they found a helicopter on top of their building?"

Philippa stirred in her sleep as the intercom announced they would be arriving shortly. She had fallen asleep after her previous night of hardly any sleep on the boat she and Dybbuk had been in. She buried her face in the wall she was propped against but then realized that not only was the wall not very solid, it also was shaped odd. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Dybbuk's red shirt starring back at her. She had been sleeping with her head on his shoulder without knowing it. Without a word she moved to the other end of the seat and rested her head against the back of her seat with her feet now occupying the space between her and Dybbuk. He had been reading the news paper but now glanced up.

"Feel better?" He asked returning his eyes to his paper

"Why didn't you move me?" Philippa asked.

"Because I was reading," Dybbuk mumbled flipping the page of the newspaper, "Its good you woke up anyway, we are almost there."

Philippa moaned as she closed her eyes, not intending to sleep but simply to wake herself up. She then stretched her neck a bit and yawned.

"Attention passengers this is your conductor, we are pulling into the train station now. Please exit the nearest doors and remember, thank you for riding the Limbon Jolt"

"Alright let's go," Dybbuk said standing up folding his paper and then turning to help Philippa up. Philippa took a deep breath then allowed Dybbuk to hoist her onto her tired feet. They then proceeded to make their way towards the nearest exit.

As they were exiting Dybbuk asked, "So where to know?"

"A crazy man who wants to kill me," Philippa mumbled receiving a short pain in her arm. And an annoyed Dybbuk, "Two blocks over," She amended.

"Wonderful," Dybbuk said as they began to walk. They walked the two blocks very quickly and arrived at the museum a few hours before it closed leaving them time to find a nice bottle they could hide in for the meantime.

"You know I never thought I would ever be part of Iblis's rescue committee." Philippa said as they sat in the small purple topless bottle hidden in the ancient Rome room.

"Ya I never thought I would need to be in your company for so long ever again," Dybbuk smiled

"It wasn't exactly a pleasure for me either," Philippa shot.

"You used to be fun to be around," Dybbuk protested.

"You didn't," Philippa lied

"Ouch," Dybbuk said looking dumb struck.

"Well," Philippa defended, " You were almost always in some kind of trouble, and you never appreciated when me and John tried to help you, and then after everything you did to us and after everything we did for you, you turn against us and almost get us killed.

"Hey that's not fair," Dybbuk protested

"Of course it is! What right do you have for doing this? What have any of us done to you? Think about what Iblis has done to you and you are really taking his side?" Philippa demanded.

"Look you think you know everything but you don't" Dybbuk yelled.

"And you think Iblis is your only way out, but he's not!" Philippa replied with a glare

"You don't get it!"

"No, because apparently _nobody_ knows _anything_!" Philippa said choking on sarcasm.

"How could you know anything about this sort of stuff?"

"Common sense,"

"It's not that easy,"

"It's not that difficult,"

"I'm Sorry!" Dybbuk yelled, soon repeating in a much quieter voice, "I'm sorry"

"What?" Philippa said taken by surprise, she crossed the ten feet between them and sat beside him.

"Look, I get where you're coming from, ok. You have every right to be mad at me. But I need to do this. I need him to care about me.

"Do you think he actually will?" Philippa asked in sincere wonderment.

"Yes," Dybbuk said, "I hope so"

"What about your mom?"

"It's different," Dybbuk said, "Moms are moms they're everything, but to a boy, their dad is who they really want to make proud."

"What about your step dad? He raised you, you thought of him as your real father for a long time," Philippa asked.

"I didn't care about impressing him after he left me and my mom," Dybbuk said, "He was nothing to me after that, I hated him"

"Because he was mundane?"

"Partly," Dybbuk thought, "But to see anyone put my mom through so much pain, I wanted to make him miserable."

"But Iblis put your mom through pain,"

"Not like that," Dybbuk said. Philippa didn't know what to say causing her to stay silent, "Well, I bet the museum is closed by now, safe to go out." He concluded standing and offering a hand to Philippa. She looked at him for a moment then without protest allowed Dybbuk to help her up and the two of them disappeared from the inside of their hiding place.

Once they reappeared on the outside Dybbuk used djinn power to smash the security camera into hundreds of little pieces, Taking Philippa by surprise. She looked around in order to clarify the absence of anyone else. The silence and lack of lights announced that the museum was indeed closed.

"Alright, so, are they stuck in some bottle or something?" Dybbuk asked quickly returning to his old self.

"Something like that," Philippa responded looking around and locating the two statues of turquoise and gold.

"Well where are they?" Dybbuk asked.

Philippa took a deep breath with closed eyes, "There," She pointed to the prison of her greatest enemy's. She heard a low hum in the distance that seemed to be coming from somewhere outside the room, but she merely ignored it, This was the moment she had dreaded since the day Iblis and Rudyard had been imprisoned (though she had not imagined she would be present). She planned not to let anything distract her. Dybbuk walked over to the two statues and smirked.

"How clever," He commented, "Turquoise to defeat any attempt of power" He stepped back and turned to Philippa, "You might want to duck," Before Philippa had time to react Dybbuk had turned back to his family members and mumbled something Philippa was not able to make out. Before she had time to think the turquoise and gold blew up in every different direction hitting everything in its path with such force is sounded like a bomb. Dybbuk, being the source, had looked as if he had had a force field around him. Philippa, had been lucky enough to be standing directly behind him causing only golden dust to fly at her. After she opened her eyes again she saw two figures standing before her and Dybbuk, she had hoped (although she knew it was a long-shot) that she would never see again.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! PLEASE leave comments, I'm not sure this story is worth finishing. Because I don't really know what anyone thinks about it (besides 1000GreenSun). So please let me know!**


	8. The Empty Pyramid

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! PLEASE continue writing them, they REALLY motivate me! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update** **I'm trying to keep the characters as similar as possible to their original characters created by P.B Kerr. (Honestly Philippa has a bit of a different personality in this chapter. I thought it gave the chapter more flavor. So let me know what you think about her this chapter) however Iblis is definitely the hardest to speak for. So please leave any comments you felt about the characters and the chapter!!!!**

* * *

Philippa felt her legs gradually grow weaker as she stood gazing at Iblis and Rudyard. They seemed very strong for having been imprisoned for so long. Philippa wasn't sure if they had even seen her once they began speaking with Dybbuk. It was Rudyard who started

"Well," He began, "certainly not the rescue comity I expected, but I'll gladly accept it." He said stretching his arms while stepping off the platform they had been displayed on. Iblis however wasn't so sure. He stood examining Dybbuk for a moment before speaking.

"It certainly is an unexpected pair," He said glancing from Dybbuk to Philippa and then back to Dybbuk. This announced Philippa's fear of being noticed had occurred, "How did you find us?" He said questioning his son. Dybbuk gave a somewhat evil grin and replied.

"Philippa helped out with that," Both Iblis and Rudyard's attention switched to Philippa who felt awkward having the attention on her.

"Why?" Rudyard asked.

"Certainly not by choice," Philippa said summoning her courage. She also added the nice effect of shooting a glare Dybbuk's way, "Dybbuk made sure of that." Philippa was sure she had seen Iblis's mouth twist into a small almost unnoticeable grin.

"So do you have John somewhere or something?" Rudyard asked turning his attention back to Dybbuk and leaving Iblis to continue watching Philippa alone.

"Don't need him," Dybbuk clarified, earning a questioning look from Rudyard and Iblis's stare to release Philippa, "I've got something better."

"What?" Rudyard asked

"Pain," Dybbuk answered, "I can cause John the worst pain in the world. Therefore, Philippa doesn't try to escape."

"How is that possible?" Rudyard asked, "Last time we saw you we stole all your power."

"Oh Rudyard isn't it obvious?" Iblis asked, "Put it together. He has turned on his friends, come to the evil side, and become very powerful very fast." Rudyard seemed even more confused than he had been before. "He destroyed Buck Sachertorte," Iblis finalized. Finally Rudyard understood.

"OH!" He replied.

"However, I'm quite surprised you didn't bring John," Iblis continued

"What would have been the point I only needed one Gaunt. Besides me and Philippa sort of left things hostile last time I saw her I thought this might be a nice way to make it up to her," He joked. Causing Rudyard to reply in a short laugh.

"The point would have been that you knew I have been working for a long time to get _both_ the twins. If you were really trying to impress me as much as you seem to be you would have saved me the trouble of using Philippa as bait," Iblis shot.

"I don't need to bring him to you," Dybbuk shot back, "In fact I don't even have to hand Philippa over to you. In case you haven't realized I'm plenty strong, possibly stronger than you." Iblis's mouth twisted into an evil smile.

"Do you think so?" He mocked.

"Yes, I do," Dybbuk said standing tall.

"Perhaps you would like to find out," Iblis said.

"Fine by me," Dybbuk replied

"Dybbuk what are you doing?" Philippa cried.

"Why do you care?" Dybbuk asked.

"Because I already saw Buck be killed," She continued, "I don't want to watch you get killed too," Rudyard laughed.

"Wow Dybbuk, someone's got a lot of faith in you," Rudyard mocked.

"Shut up Rudyard," Dybbuk shot.

"You know, Philippa's right, we don't have to find out," Iblis smiled, "All you have to do is go get John for me and I will gladly accept you into the tribe."

"Are you scared to kill someone dad?" Rudyard mocked.

"You mean my son?" Iblis asked, "No, I simply find it unnecessary. If he is as powerful as he says he could be useful." Philippa wasn't truly convinced that this was what Iblis intended for Dybbuk but had in not involved John she would have remained silent.

"Dybbuk do you actually believe him?" She asked, "He's using you_ again_, he doesn't care if you're part of the tribe or not he just wants John. As soon as you bring him John it will just be some other errand for you. Look who you are talking to, he doesn't care." She urged.

"And you do?" Rudyard asked.

"Yes," Philippa lied.

"Of course she doesn't, all she cares about is John," Iblis said walking towards Philippa, "she doesn't care about you the way your father would Dybbuk."

"Taking all his powers? That's what you call caring?" Philippa shot.

"You know, sometimes you remind me of Nimrod," Iblis observed

"Good," Philippa replied. By now she had regained all her courage and was more than ready to stand up to Iblis. Iblis only grinned at her remark.

"Maybe I will send him the video of your and John's death," he laughed

"Please do," Philippa wittily replied

"I'll do it," Dybbuk said interrupting the conversation that had distanced Philippa and Iblis less than two feet apart, "I'll bring you John."

"Dybbuk!" Philippa yelled.

"What?" He defended

"What happened to that whole conversation we had before?" She asked, "The one where you felt bad for doing this to me and John"

"Maybe I just said that to shut you up." Dybbuk said.

"I don't think you did," She replied.

But before either of them could reply, All four of them heard a noise that made Iblis grin, Rudyard think of all the ironic times in his life and see how this compared, Dybbuk grow relieved, and Philippa's blood to turn to solid ice in her veins. They all heard people running towards the room they were in, and to accompany it a voice yelling.

"Dybbuk! Don't do it! Wait!" They all knew immediately that the voice belonged to none other than John Gaunt.

The thudding footsteps grew louder and louder as they approached the room which had stored Rudyard and Iblis in their prisons. Before they knew it John had sped around the wall into the room and suddenly stopped once he saw Iblis and Rudyard.

"Well John how nice of you to join us," Iblis said, "Believe it or not we were just talking about you."

"More like arguing," Rudyard said.

John seemed to hardly notice what was being said he searched the room till he found Philippa and attempted to call her name however it came out as less than a whisper. Philippa knew what he was feeling and ran to him and embracing her brother as he embraced her back as if making sure she was really there.

"How sweet," Iblis mocked.

"Looks like my help won't be needed anymore" Dybbuk smiled. John took a step back from his sister in order to fully look at their trio of enemies.

"John!" The voice of a young girl called from the outside hallway, "John wait! What if they already…" The girl came around the corner and stopped just as suddenly as John had when he saw the scene.

"Jane Jenkins," Iblis smiled, "I guess it's not a surprise. The Jann always was a tribe to tag along after the Marid."

"Hello Iblis," Jane said curtly, "Nice to see you too."

"So now what," Rudyard asked, "We have John now. So are we just going to kill Jane along with the two of them?"

"Actually," Iblis smirked, "I'm not planning on killing John and Philippa quite yet. So Jane can just be what we use against them." He said to Rudyard.

"No!"John cried, "Leave Jane out of this! Just let her go and me and Philippa will help you. Won't we Phil?" He said turning to Philippa with a pleading look on his face. Philippa stared at her brother's face for a moment then replied.

"Of course," She said quietly to John then turned to Iblis and repeated it a bit louder, "Of course, just leave her alone."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Iblis smirked, "Besides I need Jane for other things."

"My mother's not going to give you the volhindal diam," Jane said.

"We'll see," Iblis smirked.

"Wait," Rudyard interrupted, "We're not going to kill the Gaunt twin?" He said looking disappointed.

"No," Iblis snapped, "That would be a waist"

"Then what are you going to do?" Philippa asked. Causing everyone in the room to look towards Iblis.

"While I was in that so called prison I had a lot of time to think," Iblis stated, "and I came to the conclusion of the empty pyramid." Jane, Rudyard, and Dybbuk all immediately understood. However Philippa and John were very confused.

"You actually think maybe they could open it?" Rudyard asked.

"Would I be attempting it if I didn't believe they could" Iblis said snapped again.

"The empty pyramid?" John asked.

"Let's just establish right now that Nimrod is not getting any awards for teaching anytime soon." Rudyard laughed

"It's a pyramid in Egypt that Djinn have discovered is empty, "Jane explained, "Supposedly the king and queen who were supposed to be buried there we the only ones able to open a secret room which is supposed to contain the secret to becoming the most powerful being ever, even more powerful than angels. Throughout centuries djinn have done everything to try to open it, even kill themselves, but so far no one has been able to. Iblis believes that the two of you can open it."

"Thank you for that summary," Iblis said quite annoyed, "Now we are leaving immediately.


	9. Two Djinns Are Better Than One

**(Wow, I'm actually surprised I was able to get this up by Christmas like I said I would try. I just started writing and didn't really want to stop. Hope you like this Chapter! Please leave any thoughts or comments you have!!!)**

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We are about to take off so we ask that you to fasten your seat belts and please turn off all electronic devices. We will be going through a small storm during the first bit of the ride, but once we are out of New York we will have nice weather the rest of the way. Thank you for your patience and we hope you enjoy your time spent on the redeye." Once the Captain had finished talking the _fasten your seatbelts_ sign was quickly flipped on.

"I just hope we reach them in time," Layla said as she turned off her cell phone.

"They're not far ahead," Nimrod said attempting to comfort his restless sister, "We have a very good chance of catching them,"

"What about when we reach them?" Groanin asked, "I say what about when we reach them? What if this Dybbuk kid is stronger than we thought?"

"More powerful than Layla, Jordan, and myself," Nimrod asked, "Then we have a larger problem on our hands than we previously imagined."

"Don't!" Philippa shouted at Iblis as he began to create a whirlwind to transport them to Egypt from one of the opened windows of the museum. She was too late, Iblis lost control of the whirlwind and it sprang away from them tearing apart two trees, and a small jewelry booth before disappearing into a harsh wind.

"What happened?" Iblis glared.

"I tried to tell you," Philippa said, " Global warming is making the transportation of Whirlwind impossible, Nimrod is trying to fix it but it won't be possible for at least a few more years.

"But look at the bright side," Rudyard smiled, "Now it's ten times easier to make a destructive tornado."

"If that's what you consider a bright side you have no life," Dybbuk taunted.

"Shut up," Iblis hissed at his sons. While he thought of an alternate means of transportation. Iblis had never enjoyed mundane transportations and found them all to be a waste of time and unusually boring.

"This," Dybbuk smiled, "Is one of the many times you should all be grateful I'm here."

"That's likely," mumbled Rudyard.

"And why," Iblis inquired, "would you be the least bit helpful in this situation?"

"We're two pretty powerful Djinn, you and I, and I think together we could get our little group to Egypt on a whirlwind." Dybbuk smiled. Rudyard laughed, causing Dybbuk to pierce him with a hateful glare.

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Iblis asked containing plenty of doubt in his son.

"You create the whirlwind and I control it," Dybbuk smirked, "You see, it's too much work for a Djinn to keep the whirlwind alive as well as control it, so I propose we split the task." Iblis lifted an eyebrow at the idea of his newest son.

"I suppose it's worth a try," Iblis thought aloud.

"Not if it creates any more damage than your last one," Philippa countered. Until, that is, she realized just who she was countering with. The trio would have been more than glad to create a little bad luck in some mundane's life.

"Why would that be a bad thing to us?" Rudyard asked with a grin sculpted on his face.

"I realized that once I finished the sentence," Philippa shot. Although she was much braver than she would have ever imagined herself to be, she felt awkward and incomplete without John. He had chosen to stay in a bottle with Jane in the possession of Iblis. Philippa had assured him she would be alright, but she had known even then it wasn't true.

"Alright well let's begin," Iblis said to Dybbuk ignoring the contention between Philippa and Rudyard. He stepped forward and muttering his focus word _TETRAGRAMMATONITIS _caused breezes to swarm from all directions to combine into a small twister hardly noticeable to any mundane. Dybbuk stepped forward and raised his arms as he muttered words that to the others seem pointless non-meaningful words. But to the laws of nature they seemed to mean more than enough, instantly the whirlwind was under his complete control

Philippa was shocked. Dybbuk's idea had worked. In fact, this Whirlwind actually looked steadier than any other that any of them had seen before.

Iblis cautiously mounted the fastest available transportation to Djinn and continued holding it together. Rudyard was quick to follow and located himself on Iblis's left. Dybbuk was very focused on his task and motioned for Philippa to mount next.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Philippa. If she were to make Dybbuk loose his focus, the whirlwind would fly out of control and Iblis and Rudyard would be out of her way for a short while. She knew Dybbuk would be hard to face, but she was convinced that if she worked fast enough she could be out of the museum before he knew what happened.

Iblis seemed to read her thoughts and in reply said, "Don't forget Philippa, who I have in my possession," He said gesturing to the small bottle that was visible in his coat pocket. "Do you honestly believe they would survive the fall?

Philippa hesitated for a moment and then took a step aboard. She sat at the front of the whirlwind facing away from Iblis and Rudyard. She looked down at the city below them. Dybbuk climbed on next and placed himself on Iblis's right. Philippa was the only one who sat, the others stood tall above her. She was tired of standing, not only the action but the idea of standing, she knew she had to be brave around her enemies, but she needed a rest after standing so strong to these particular enemies.

John had truly felt bad about leaving Philippa alone with Iblis, Rudyard, and Dybbuk. However, he had felt even worst about leaving Jane all alone in the imprisonment of such a group. He now sat on the side of the small tinted purple bottle that had been on a shelf of artifacts that had belonged to the early Arabians (which had been in the next room over). He stared blankly at the floor as Jane slowly paced back and forth across the small amount of room available.

"What's the volhindal diam?" John asked, taking Jane by surprise.

"It's a small diam that once belonged to Iblis's grandfather. My great-grandfather won in a duel and obtained possession of it. Honestly I'm not sure what it does. All I know is that it's very dangerous in the wrong hands and Iblis has been trying to get it back ever since he heard of it. He, uh," Jane paused. John thought she looked very sad for a moment but she quickly snapped out of it making it almost unnoticeable. "Well he did some bad things in attempt to get it. But so far he has not had any success."

"That's good I guess." John said without too much thought.

"Yes," Jane insisted, "It is, that's why it's so important Iblis never gets it. That's why I'm so worried. I really don't want my mom to give in"

"Do you think she will?" John asked.

"I really can't say. I know she knows how important it is, but I also know how much she loves me." Jane frowned, "Are you worried?"

"More than anything," John confessed and Jane came and sat by him.

"Worried about what might happen? Or what might happen to Philippa?" Jane asked, "I see the way you look at each other, you two really have a strong bond don't you?"

"What do you mean the way I we look at each other?" John asked, "She's my sister."

"But she's more than that," Jane insisted, "It's like you two have been through so much together you know each other so well. You would do anything to save her."

"I guess that's true," John agreed.

"Are you worried about her?" Jane asked

"Yes and No," John confirmed, " I know she is brave and very capable, but I'm worried about how this will all effect her and how far she can go until she breaks."

"So she's your main concern then?"

"She was in the beginning, but not anymore. My main concern is getting my entire family, but mostly Philippa, safe at home and stopping Iblis, Rudyard, and Dybbuk, And…" John stopped for a moment and thought," And taking care of you,"

"I don't need to be taken care of," Jane said gently, "You have enough to worry about."

"I know you don't _need _to be taken care of, but I would feel a lot better if you let me." John smiled. Jane simply smiled in response and rested her head on Johns shoulder.


	10. Jubahian State

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update I've just gotten so busy lately. I had to do a quick proofread so sorry if it has some mistakes. Hope you all like it, let me know your thoughts!**

Jubahian State

"What is taking so long?" Layla complained as the waited to exit a train called the Limbon Jolt. Layla had been restless the entire trip and showed no signs of slowing down.

Edward was just as concerned for his children as Layla; however, he was also secretly very worried. He had heard a lot about the Ifrit, and had had his own fair share of unpleasant encounters with them; he was certainly not looking forward to meeting this monster of his family's dreams, Iblis.

Finally the line began to move, and people began exiting the train in an orderly fashion. It was going fine, that is until Layla began shoving her way through the crowd tugging Edward along, the others were quick to follow and apologize for their companions shoving. Layla the proceeded to hail a cab big enough for all of them to fit as well as slip the driver a bit extra for driving as fast as possible.

They arrived at the museum in record time. And Layla quickly ran to the doors.

"Still closed," Jordan said out loud as they all looked at the sign.

"Perfect," Layla said as she began walking around the museum into a dark alley behind the building where they wouldn't be spotted. The others obediently followed and arrive to find Layla creating a beautiful spiral staircase gracefully leading up to an opened window. "Shall we," She said as she quickly, yet somehow still gracefully ran up the stairs to climb into the window.

"Layla please wait," Nimrod called, "For all you know Iblis is waiting right inside that room." This received Edwards's attention and he then ran faster in order to catch his wife.

"What are the chances," Layla called back now almost at the window

"For goodness sake Layla look who you are talking about," Nimrod called, "There is a chance of anything." at this point Jordan was only a short way behind Layla and the two mothers both scurried up the stairs without any thought to what Nimrod said. Groanin trudged along in the back panting.

Layla reached the top and began climbing through the window, with Jordan ready to go next. It was a small drop to the floor so Layla held to the window frame and hung there for a moment before falling the next four feet and landing perfectly on her feet. The others followed her example and soon they were all in.

"If I'm correct the room that Iblis and Rudyard are in is two rooms down the hall," Nimrod said. The small group then began walking. They came to the room and stopped suddenly when they saw the mess. Gold and jade scattered everywhere, along with anything that had been in its way. Shattered pots and display cases were everywhere. Iblis had definitely been here.

Nimrod entered the room followed by Jordan, Layla, and eventually Edward. Groanin stayed behind, partly catching his breath, and observing all the damage trying not to image the events that must have caused it.

Groanin sat there quietly thinking when he heard a slight movement coming from his right. He turned to see the toe of a shiny black polished shoe poking out from behind a large Buda, it seemed to be moving.

"Sir," He called to Nimrod, "I say sir!"

"Yes Groanin what is it?" Nimrod asked walking to see what his butler was looking at. He poked his head around the corner and stared for a while before seeing the foot, "Layla," he called as he began walking towards the hidden mundane.

He walked around the gigantic Buda sitting against the wall, to find a chubby night guard. The man did not acknowledge Nimrod or anyone of the others who walked around the statue. He simply sat holding his knees and rocking back and forth. As he rocked he also chanted to himself.

"You're dreaming, it's not real, you're dreaming, It's not real."

"Blimey, what's happened to the chap? I say what's happened to him." Groanin asked.

"Most likely, he was a witness of everything," Nimrod said kneeling down by the man.

"Is he in a jubahian state?" Jordan asked kneeling on the man's other side.

"A Jubahian state?" Edward asked.

"It's when a very powerful djinn uses a large amount of power around a mundane. It's been known to mentally, as well as physically stun them." Nimrod explained, "But yes Jordan, I do think that's what it is."

"Well then he can tell us what happened here," Edwards said, "Can't he?"

"It's not that simple," Layla said placing a hand on his shoulder as she passed on her way to receive a better look.

"Wouldn't it be nice if it were," Jordan mused.

"Indeed," Nimrod mumbled while examining the man for a while before standing and looking towards his fellow comrades. "Layla and Jordan help me, Edward and Groanin if you would be so kind as to stand back." Layla and Jordan positioned themselves beside Nimrod while Groanin and Edward swiftly departed further down the long hallway. "On the count of three," Nimrod said, receiving a nod from the other two. "One, two, THREE" suddenly the night guard seemed to be being pulled from his sitting position by a invisible cord running through his chest raising him slightly above his previous sitting position. The three djinn held their poses strong but after what seemed like forever they eventually let the man fall back to his previous position. After a moment the trio had regained their breath.

"Nimrod," Layla began, "I'm going to go into his body and see if I can discover any information."

"Layla I don't know if it's safe enough yet," Nimrod cautioned.

"It doesn't matter," Layla protested, "If he heard where they were going we have to find out."

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" Edward asked stepping closer.

"In order for a soul to enter in or out of a body, the body must accept it. Normally the body is unaware it is allowing anything to enter, which is why you don't notice until you feel squeezed in your own body, you hear another voice in your head, or your body moves by itself. If this man's shock is too severe it could result in Layla being stuck in the skin, being lost in space, or simply trapped inside the man." Nimrod explained.

"Nimrod these are my children," Layla reminded him, "I'm willing to take that chance if it means saving them." Nimrod thought for a moment then gave a slight nod in order to show his agreement.

"Alright," Nimrod said, "if you're sure."

"I am."


	11. Alexandria

**(GUYS! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update I had mega writers block! (plus I got a little busy). I'm going to do my best not to keep you waiting that long again! To make up for it I tried to make this chapter kind of long! Hope there aren't any mistakes (if there are, forgive me). I hope you all like it! please leave comments!)**

Alexandria

Layla Gaunt had disappeared into the stunned night guard only to establish her fears that what had taken place was truly a worst-case scenario. Only once she had completed her examination of the middle aged mans memory did she finally reenter her own body, to her fellow companions relief.

Once she had finished replaying the entire memory to Nimrod, Edward, Jordan, and a horrified Groanin, Nimrod used a bit of magic to not only clean up the entire room but also clear the night guard's memory of the night before, leaving instead the memory of a very smooth ordinary night that the night guard would awake to in exactly thirty minutes ending off in him simply tripping and picking up in the exact place. Before the man had a chance to wake up the team was swiftly on their way to Alexandria, the location of the lost pyramid.

* * *

"How much longer?" Rudyard asked sitting aboard the whirlwind being controlled and driven by his father and half brother, leaning over the edge to make odd shapes of clouds as they passed by.

"We're almost there" Dybbuk said irritated at his impatient passenger, "we'll be landing in only a few minutes."

"Finally it feels like we've been flying for days," Rudyard complained.

"Try five hours," Dybbuk amended, "but we're right above the Mediterranean sea. So if you fall off it will be days before anyone finds your body, so that's probably not a good idea." Dybbuk said jerking the plain slightly as if to create a moment a terror in Rudyard's stomach.

"Ha" Rudyard pretended to laugh, "not funny. Plus pointless, if you were trying to throw me off you should have jerked a little more to the left."

"But did it scare you for a second" Dybbuk asked

"For like half a second" Rudyard mocked

"Then it wasn't pointless," Dybbuk said leaving Rudyard to simply sit in annoyance.

"Dybbuk are you focusing?" Iblis cut in.

"Yes," Dybbuk defended.

"Then why aren't you landing?" Iblis questioned.

"Because I was too busy bugging Rudyard," Dybbuk admitted as he steered for the ground.

"That's what I thought." Iblis said concentrating on holding the whirlwind together.

Within minutes the group had landed a small way away from a large market, to which they walked quickly.

Once they arrived they were engulfed by the smell of fish, breads, thread from the weaving, livestock and many other smells including rarely washed people. They walked through the streets looking unrealistically out of place. Many cities of Egypt were very urbanized, as they all knew. However this was a very distant rarely encountered village caused by the lack of tourism sites, that is to everyone apart from Djinn wanting to try their luck on a medium sized pyramid which was unattractive to mundanes as it could not be opened, the empty pyramid. Although the group looked wildly out of place hardly anyone in the market looked at them as if they were such. Although Dybbuk and Rudyard had noticed this also it was Philippa who spoke up first.

"They don't seem surprised to see people as up to date as us." She noted.

"They're used to it," Iblis explained, "They see Djinn like us all the time coming here attempting to open the pyramid. Some want it opened as that would increase the tourism greatly. However some want the community to stay indifferent to the rest of the world. They all know we're Djinn though."

"It's weird having so many mundanes at the same time knowing you're a djinn," Rudyard acknowledged.

"Ya it is." Agreed Dybbuk.

Not long after this enlightenment the travelers came across a young women crying on the side of the street. As they walked past, the women looked up and bloomed a hopeful look on her tearstained face. She was quick to gather herself up and approach the cluster of djinn, which walked through the streets.

Philippa had been interested in watching a local snake charmer as they walked and had not noticed the woman, until she felt a grip on her arm which turned her attention to a small fragile looking woman who had pulled her attention from a very brave man kissing a cobra's head.

Although the woman didn't know English she was sure this young American would understand what she was saying as she pleaded for help.

"Please Philippa Gaunt, please you must help me. My son went to find food and has been bitten by…" Before she could finish her plea Iblis's strong hand wrenched her from Philippa's and pushed her away from the young djinn. Causing Philippa to want to help the woman, however before she could protest Iblis has cursed the woman away and told her they cared nothing for her troubles and had no time for this nonsense.

Iblis yanked Philippa along as she looked back helplessly at the woman kneeling in the street crying.

"How did she know my name?" Philippa finally forced out once they were out of sight from the distressed female.

"Everyone knows the tribe leaders and djinn from prophecies here," Iblis said, leading the children down a small alley of tents.

"But I'm not either of those," Philippa pointed out.

"On the contrary you're both," Iblis said. "You're next in line to become leader of the Marid and hopefully you and John are also those of the prophecy stating who will be permitted to open this pyramid."

"I'm next in line to be the leader of the Marid?" Philippa asked in shocked. Iblis stopped and turned to Philippa.

"You cannot tell me Nimrod and your mother didn't tell you that." He asked almost matching the amount of shock Philippa had had. Philippa only shook her head slightly confused.

"Serious?" Rudyard asked, "Even I knew that. Who did you think it was?"

"I never really thought about it." Philippa admitted.

"I can't believe a djinn like your mother hasn't been preparing you for this since the second you learned you were a djinn, even that would have been a starting late, but still." Iblis said in almost disgust. "No wonder the Marid is going downhill." He said as he began to walk again.

"The Marid is not going downhill, "Philippa protested, "I'm sure Nimrod and my mother have their reasons for not telling me." Iblis ignored her banter and continued walking.

"You're kind of sounding like Itishal Begall," Rudyard said.

"Who's Itishal Begall?" Philippa asked.

"The leader of the Jutplada tribe." He answered

"There is no Jutplada tribe," Philippa stated.

"Well not anymore, they went downhill" Rudyard said picking up the pace to walk by his father.

Philippa stayed behind the two, being annoyed with their bashing on her tribe. She found herself walking beside Dybbuk who had remained silent since they had landed.

"You've be quiet," Philippa noted.

"Just not a lot to say I guess," Dybbuk shrugged. They remained silent for a moment before Dybbuk asked, "You really didn't know you were next in line for the Marid?"

"No," Philippa urged, "I thought maybe John or something I mean he is older."

"Nope, it's always females first," Dybbuk said

"Huh?" Philippa asked.

"Well it automatically goes to the leaders kids first through the girls oldest to youngest then through the boys oldest to youngest. If the leader has no kids it goes through nieces and nephews's and so forth." Dybbuk cleared.

"Well you learn something new every day." Philippa smiled.

"Yep" Dybbuk said.

"Do you really think me and John will be able to get in this thing?" Philippa asked.

"I have no idea." He shrugged again, "but if my dad thinks so then maybe."

"If your dad thinks so?" Philippa sounded annoyed.

"He's a smart person Philippa," Dybbuk defended.

"I know that," Philippa said, "but that's not the point. You're hooked to him Dybbuk anything he says goes with you!"

"That's not true," Dybbuk shot back

"Of course it is," Philippa insisted, "Dybbuk you would do anything for that man, and he knows it." Philippa said shaking her head. Dybbuk wasn't sure what is was, maybe the way Philippa said it, but right then every single thing she had said, hit him. She was right, maybe he would do anything for Iblis, and possibly, Iblis knew it. However, Dybbuk knew he didn't really care; all he cared about was having a place in the djinn society. Plus he had to admit, being one of the evilest djinn in the world seemed a pretty appealing to him!

Dybbuk let Philippa walk ahead of him as she followed closely to Iblis and Rudyard who had been out of hearing rage of her and Dybbuk's conversation.

Finally they reached the end of the alley of tents and the three followed Iblis into a small tent tucked just a little further back than the surrounding booths. It had a small opening and once inside they were overwhelmed by a sweet yet slimy smell. The four stood around in the highly clustered room. It looked as if it was merely a tent for tourist, containing maps, brochures, even snow globes. However Philippa was certain Iblis wasn't interested in the upcoming weaving competition which was the upcoming event of the week.

Philippa couldn't help herself from noticing the small lump of a small bottle visible in the side of Iblis's coat. Had they not been djinn Philippa was certain Iblis would have melted by now, but for djinn, hot was never hot enough.

Before long an older man dressed in the custom dress appeared from the back room of the tent. He looked almost eighty years old. He had a long grey beard and crooked yellow teeth, which he used to smile at his guest.

"Iblis!" he exclaimed opening his arms as he approached his old friend and embraced him for a short moment. Iblis didn't seem the least bit annoyed with the man's kind gesture, but instead smiled and was very polite back. "So good to see you! It's been ages." He said wiping his hands on a silky clothe, from his pile of many.

"Indeed it has," Iblis smiled back.

"What can I do for you today?" the man asked, "do you need more camels?"

"No I'm afraid not today." Iblis smiled at what seemed to be an inside joke between the two, "No, Hepguie I have someone I'd like you to meet." Iblis said.

"Ah yes you are surrounded by young djinn whom I have not yet met." Hepguie acknowledged.

"Yes my two sons, Dybbuk and Rudyard," Dybbuk couldn't help but feel pride in his heart hearing Iblis introduce him as such, but continued to listen intently as his father proceeded, "Children I'd like you to meet the only mundane in the world that doesn't make me want to destroy everything around me, Hepguie Telsico." The man smiled at the minors, "Now Hepguie the reason I'm here, I'd like you to meet Philippa Gaunt," he said gripping her shoulder to pull her forward towards Mr. Telsico. Unlike Dybbuk's introduction, Philippa didn't feel pride at all. She felt a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and awkwardness. To her surprise the man's face turned to utter disbelief when he heard the name of his young visitor.

"You say Philippa Gaunt?" he stared making Philippa feel uneasy, "the daughter of Layla Gaunt, and niece of Nimrod Godwin?"

"The very one," Iblis smiled.

"An honor to meet you," the man smiled shaking Philippa's hand.

"Uh, thank you," Philippa said

"Iblis, if you don't mind my asking," Hepguie looked to the djinn, "have you made an attempt to find her twin, John Gaunt?"

"I've made more than an attempt," Iblis said pulling the small bottle from his coat pocket and placing it in Hepguie's opened palm, "I've brought him along." Mr. Telsico stared in utter shock at the bottle, then at Philippa, then back at the bottle.

"Impossible," he whispered.

"We're going to need some of your fastest Arabians." Iblis spoke up. Hepguie tore his attention back to Iblis and looked very interested.

"You're going to the empty pyramid?"

"We're going to open the empty pyramid." Iblis smiled gripping Philippa's shoulder just a bit tighter.

* * *

"Where do you think we are?" Jane asked John.

"Honestly?" John looked up from the soda he had just created, "I haven't the slightest idea.

"I don't know if I would rather be further from the destination or closer," she thought.

"Ya that one's hard," John said pulling back the lid to his drink, "I know why it's hard for me, but why is that a question for you?"

"well I want to know what's going on out there so the closer we are the sooner I know, but at the same time the closer we are the sooner it will be from possibly being separated from you and maybe being used in exchange for the volhindal diam, which honestly I pray my mother doesn't give up. I know this may be obvious, but why is it a question for you? Don't you just want to be as far away as possible?"

"Sort of, I don't want to get there, but I don't like Philippa being all alone with them, ya know?" he said shrugging and taking a gulp of his drink.

"Ya I guess I do." Jane smiled, "So what exactly is up with her and that Dybbuk guy? You never really told me."

"Oh." John said surprised he hadn't mentioned it to Jane yet, "Well it's just that Dybbuk used to be our friend. Until about, uh, a month or so ago when me and Philippa were in South America," John explained everything from Jonathon Tarot to finding Dybbuk down in the Amazon, "Anyway really Philippa and Dybbuk are the only ones who know exactly what happened down there that day, all I know is Dybbuk went completely evil after that."

"Philippa never told you?" Jane asked.

"She never told anyone, the subject was always a little touchy with her." John said.

"Hm, well I must say you're very patient." Jane laughed, "I think I would have forced it out of her somehow."

"I was tempted, trust me" John said. Jane laughed.

"No, you're a good brother." She smiled at John, "Philippa's lucky to have you there for her."

"You have your little sister." John reminded.

"Ya I do," Jane smiled at the thought of her, "and I love her to death. I would do anything for her."

"But?"

"But she's too young to understand everything, a lot I don't want to bring up to her," Jane smiled.

"Well I'm always here for you," John suggested, "ya know, if you ever need me."

"I know," Jane said. John looked over the beautiful blonde sitting next to him and realized he really would always be willing to help her whenever he could, Including now. Before he knew what he was doing he was leaning towards her and gently kissed her soft lips.

**(I know characters are starting to seem a little different but let me know what you thought! )**


	12. Silent Battle

Silent Battle

Jane didn't know what to say. She sat silently staring softly at John, thinking. Her first official first kiss! She had almost been kissed once on New Year's Eve one year but just as the boys lips had brushed hers some of their friends had walked outside where they were and it had abruptly ended, she was in denial that this had counted as a first kiss, but this, this was real. Lucky for her John had made it a soft calm kiss, but more than just a peck. She felt a smile slowly spread across her face as she and john started at each other, inches apart.

Her smile seemed to release a tank of air stored in John's lungs as he started waiting for some sort of response.

* * *

"Here are my five fastest," Hepguie Telsico assured Iblis, presenting five of the strongest, not to mention most healthy looking, horses the three children had ever seen."I'm certain you'll be pleased."

"You're riding a different horse?" Iblis asked; as he knew Hepguie strictly rode one dapple grey Arabian from his large collection.

"No," Hepguie amended, "Forgive me Iblis but I won't be able to accompany you on this trip, I'm afraid I'll be a bit busy with a local dispute regarding the entire village. If I don't appear I could risk losing my hands you see, so it's best I go."

"Then five horses?" Rudyard asked.

"Aye my son will accompany you instead." Mr. Telsico smiled. "He's a wonderful guide. He'll get you where you need to go safely. Honestly, out of all the Djinn I've accompanied to this pyramid I'm certain this will be the one I most regret missing.

"Where is this son of yours?" Iblis asked.

"Collecting a few things for the journey," he nodded, "I'm sure he'll be here momentarily. For the time being I'll show you each to the horse I have selected for you." He said motioning his guest to the small cluster of horses, all standing tall and impatient. "Iblis I'm sure you remember Kiantel," Hepguie said gesturing to a pure black Arabian that truly did seem the perfect match for Iblis. He, like all the other horses, was covered in very decadent saddles and reins. This horse's seemed to be focused around the color red. Iblis smiled and nodded walking to stroke his very familiar partner in crime. Although the Arabian was very tense and jerky there was no denying he instantly calmed and focused at the touch of Iblis's hand.

Rudyard was then led to a bronze colored stallion with matching mane and tail, followed by Dybbuk to a very dark grey with pitch black mane and tail. Philippa though she was being gestured to an extremely dark colored stallion with a hint of red and with black mane and tail but Hepguie soon pushed that one aside to reveal a solid white mare shaking her mane.

"Of course I though this mare would suit you perfectly" Hepguie said smiling obviously pleased with himself.

"She's beautiful, thank you." Philippa smiled back.

"She does seem to work well for you, well done father that's the best match I've seen since you paired Iblis with Kiantel." The group turned to see a young boy the same age as Rudyard, Dybbuk, and Philippa. He had very dark features with black hair that was cleanly cut, but not too perfectly, and bright blue eyes to be paired with it. He stood smiling with flashing white teeth.

"What about when I paired you with Bliktish here?" Hepguie asked as his son walked casually over the remaining dark brown horse. Philippa was amazed with how well the horse and rider complimented each other.

"I paired myself with Bliktish." He said laughing as the horse jerked its head up and down in joy when seeing the boy.

"oh yes that's right," Hepguie rolled his eyes in amusement as if he was very used to being proven wrong by his son, "Iblis, children, this is Hedesh, my son. Hedesh this is Iblis, his two sons Rudyard and Dybbuk," Hepguie said as Hedesh nodded to the travelers memorizing their names. "And this is Philippa Gaunt." Hedesh hadn't clearly looked at the young girl since walking out. He was certain he felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at her now. Philippa Gaunt, he knew the name was important to his father but where? Where from? What made her so important again? He finally nodded at her too. "Alright well I'm sure you'll want to be off. It's a five days journey and you'll want to get going." Hepguie said.

The group climbed aboard their horses, and soon were following Hedesh out of the back of the tent with was attached to not only Hepguie's travel guide tent but also to the coral that the rest of the Arabians were kept in.

Once a short way away from the tent, the Hedesh and Iblis urged their horses into running. Rudyard, Dybbuk, and Philippa all nervously did the same. The three of them were surprised to find how easily it came to them. Philippa assumed it was another Djinn thing, like aging slower or drawing perfect squares and circles.

They rode for an extremely long time before coming across a small village all surrounding a well which they stopped at to allow their horses to rest for a while. Once Iblis had paid a man to take care of watering down their horses they group looked for their own luxury. They found a small area shaded by some trees that they sat in close enough to keep an eye on the Arabians. Hedesh took occasional sips from his canteen while the four Djinn had conjured their own water.

Iblis and Rudyard began their own conversation about the pyramids and old pharaohs. Causing Philippa to begin conversation with Hedesh about the area and his father's business, Leaving Dybbuk to simply observe. Dybbuk had never been much of a conversation guy and normally didn't mind observing but this drove him crazy. Of course Rudyard and Iblis still had their revolting father/son bond, and now he had driven Philippa away too.

However that wasn't what drove him crazy, it was Hedesh. How was he so perfect? How did he keep conversation with Philippa running so easily, how did he know the perfect times to laugh, how did he know how to make her laugh so easily? But mainly, how did he get her to look at him like that, and why would he not take his eyes off her? Occasionally Philippa would look down at the sand she was playing with in her hands or the village not far away from where they sat, but Hedesh, he looked as if he was blind to everything except Philippa and he had never seen anything before. Dybbuk knew Philippa was very attractive and always looked sweet and kind (even when she was mad, which Dybbuk knew first hand) she always looked innocent, but she wasn't the only pretty girl in the world.

When Dybbuk had been the magician Jonathan Tarot, he had seen plenty of pretty girls who were much easier to be around than Philippa. They practically threw their numbers, or themselves, at him, everything he said made them almost scream, even the very chill (not as crazy) fans had still been in love with him even if their way of showing it was just a small wink or something, but he didn't care about them (even though they were very pretty too) he didn't care about making them laugh, most of them had annoying laughs anyway, too girly.

Philippa though, she just had such a sweet face, it wasn't normally his type, but the way she softly smiled and her right eyebrow could raise just a hair and say a million things all while being framed by such a light almost curly wave of red hair, made him hypnotized.

Now this stupid Hedesh has come along, he thought to himself, and Philippa laughs so easily and small things he says when he's not even trying to be funny! Dybbuk wasn't an idiot either, what else would he expect of Philippa? A nice guy with the ideal dark featured look, that made Dybbuk want to punch his lights out. Unfortunately he knew that would only make Iblis think he wasn't ready to work with him and Rudyard, make Philippa more disgusted with him, and most likely give Hedesh another opportunity to make himself look good. He didn't know how, but he was sure the punk was capable of it. So instead he sulked silently.

He didn't understand, Buck was gone, He was supposed to hate Philippa, like Rudyard or even Iblis. He had when they had been in South America. Why didn't he now?

**(Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! P.S. I never said this was a Philippa/ Dybbuk l) ….. (truthfully I'm still deciding) ha leave your reviews!)**


	13. The Blue Djinn of Babylon

The Blue Djinn of Babylon

"I truly hate driving thru the desert after what happened to John and me on our way to Ayesha's palace, I say I truly hate it!"

"Honestly Groanin, Utug and Gigim don't live in Egypt. There're very few things you need to worry about here." Nimrod explained to his worried butler as they drove down the extremely deserted road from Cairo to Alexandria. They had landed in Cairo where Nimrods chafer, Creamie, had left a car waiting for them. They now sped down the seemingly eternal road at nearly 90 mph. Nimrod certainly agreed Groanin had reason to remember the moment he, John, and a young middle eastern boy had almost been eaten by the large half man half locus that stalked that desert. Had it not been for John's quick thinking they certainly would have been brutally killed.

"You see sir that's just the problem. I say that's just the problem. The fact that I have to worry about anything out here is very unsettling. I say very unsettling."

"You have to worry about something anywhere you go Groanin." Nimrod pointed out.

"Aye sir, however they consist of things such as a car accident, or the booth around the corner being out of your favorite morning paper. Which, if I may be candid sir, are very similar in comparison of life threatening, I say very similar indeed." Groanin said moving one of the air conditioning vents onto himself.

"You're also with two very powerful, and one harmless yet very intimidating, Djinn. If you're not safe now, you shall never be." Nimrod pointed out ignoring Groanin's remark about his apparently life threatening reaction to being paperless.

"If you say so sir, I say if you say so."

"Well I do" Nimrod said satisfied, and returned his attention to reading the newspaper just to see if anything particular had happened recently in the area.

About an hour later the small group arrived in a small village about half an hour out of Alexandria.

"Finally," Layla exhaled when Groanin finally turned the car off.

"I can't believe mundanes travel this slowly," Jordan thoughtlessly said once she was outside stretching her legs. Realizing her mistake she turned to Groanin and Edward and smiled apologetically.

"Let's just go find John and Philippa" Edward said.

"I highly doubt they're still here." Nimrod said.

"What do you mean?" Groanin seemed to wither a bit when he looked back at the car, "I say sir what do you mean?"

"From here on you can only get to the Pyramids by camel, horse, or foot. Knowing Iblis I considerate safe to say they took horse. It's the fastest means of transportation"

"Then they took horses" Jordan amended.

"I agree," Layla said

"So is that what we take?" Groanin asked now seemly much more partial to the car.

"I'm afraid so," Nimrod said, "I've only been hear once before but there is no way any car could handle the amount of sand."

"Wonderful, I say just wonderful" Groanin said betraying any honesty in his voice.

"Please don't get too excited Groanin," Nimrod said in dry sarcasm to Groanin's remark, "You just might tire us all out."

"Let's go," Layla finally said, and the five of them headed to a small tent that they would later find out recently rented out four Arabians.

They arrived at the small tent that seemed to be focused around mundane tourist to find it empty.

"That's torn it, I say that's torn it." Groanin said after Nimrod had declared the tents vacancy, "Now what? I say now what are we supposed to do?"

"Find Hepguie," Nimrod said Ignoring Groanin's use of the word 'torn', "He must be around here."

"To be honest," Edward began, "There didn't seem to be many people at all in the village. I mean I'm not an expert on small cities like this but it seemed like most of the shops looked empty."

"I agree," Nimrod said. Just then a young boy herding a small group of goats walked past the tent whipping a rope and yelling at the goats in a foreign language, "Excuse me," Nimrod asked in the boy's language, stepping out of the tent the boy stopped and let the goats run ahead.

"Yes sir," The boy responded.

"Where are all the others?"

"The elders?"

"Well, yes all the business owners."

"They're at a town meeting called by the blue Djinn of Babylon.

"The Blue Djinn of Babylon is here?" Layla asked

"Yes she called a meeting to discuss the Empty Pyramid"

"The Empty Pyramid?" Nimrod asked.

"Yes whether or not Djinn should be restricted from attempting to open it without the Blue Djinn's permission." The boy responded, "There is much debate on whether or not it is harmful to the Pyramid,"

"Where is the meeting?" Nimrod asked

"In the cleared patch at the far end of the village," The young Boy pointed out which direction

"Thank You," Nimrod said, and with that the group was off.

They walked for ten minutes before they arrived at a large group of people standing around all facing a small platform on which Faustina Sachertorte stood tall answering questions from surrounding groups. Nimrod, Jordan, and Layla searched the crowd for Hepguie Telsico as Groanin and Edward were unable to assist because they had no idea what Mr. Telsico looked like.

However, before they were able to locate Hepguie, a voice from the audience rang, "I'd like to hear their opinion," The whole audience turned to see the three very important Djinn and their two mundane companions.

"Ya if two tribe leaders and one previous leader lean one way, I lean that way too." An anonymous voice called from the group followed with a murmur of agreement

"Nimrod, Jane, Layla," Faustina called, "I didn't see you back there. Would you care to join me on stage?" her firm voice pierced. The three moved to the stage and Nimrod began

"Unfortunately we just arrived so we haven't heard enough to form an opinion. We would be more than happy to discuss it later but right now I'm afraid we're in a bit of a hurry. Is Hepguie Telsico here?" The audience remained silent till finally someone spoke out and began a wave of people pulling a very nervous looking Mr. Telsico the front.

"Nimrod what's this all about?" an annoyed Faustina turned.

"John and Philippa have been kidnapped by Iblis and he's taking them to the Empty Pyramid ironically enough." Nimrod said back heatedly.

"What do I have to do with any of that?" Hepguie defended

"You," Nimrod turned angrily on Hepguie," I'm sure supplied the horses for their transportation."

"It's my Job Nimrod," Telsico sneered, "It's how I support myself, what would you like me to do about it?"

"How about stay out of Djinn affairs!" Nimrod shouted back

"Fine, then all I did was rent Arabians to four tourist going on a scenery tour. Happy?"

"None the less we know Iblis's intent is to open the pyramid and truthfully I wouldn't be surprised if John and Philippa could either." Faustina cut in, "We'll leave immediately" she said turning to Nimrod.

"We?" Nimrod looked surprised.

"Yes, I'm coming," Faustina said stepping down from the platform.

"But what about the town meeting?" someone buried in the crowd yelled.

"From now on no one is permitted to be within a hundred miles of the pyramid without my permission. Now enforce that." Faustina said walking past the crowd.

"So we still have to ride? Groanin asked.

"No," Faustina said, "Most Djinn may be going through the problem of the whirlwinds not working but if even I can't make a whirlwind the world may just cease to turn," Faustina smiled as she conquered an enormous whirlwind throwing sand hundreds of feet into the air.

**(Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! I know, I know you were all hoping for more Philippa/Dybbuk or John/Jane ha but these chapters are necessary! Ha please review! (for anyone in the U.S.- happy thanksgiving!)) **


End file.
